Un corazón solitario
by Gorath089
Summary: Link ha sido un heroe solitario siempre, siempre valiente, decidido, amable y generoso. Y esto no ha pasado inadvertido para muchas de las mujeres insatisfechas del Super Smash Bros que han decidido que deben tenerlo a cualquier precio.
1. Pesadilla

Hola a todos, Primero que nada soy nuevo en esta sección de fanfiction, realmente me encanta SSB y debido a su popularidad y próximo lanzamiento en la consola de WII U he decidido animarme a escribir un fic que tenía planeado desde hace mucho tiempo, así que no los hago esperar.

¿Comenzamos?

(͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °) …...

* * *

Link admiraba el vacío de la noche, veía con anhelo las estrellas distantes del firmamento sin dejarse llevar por los problemas de la vida, mientras dentro de su mente contemplaba si no podía a ver momento más perfecto para preguntarse las incógnitas de la vida misma, la tranquilidad que sentía era pura y el deseaba eso más que nada.

Su vida a pesar de estar siempre girando a ser un héroe en su tierra natal y siempre estar centrado en el combate sin fin le daba pocos momentos para apreciar esos lapsos de paz y tranquilidad.

Y eso era lo que muchos habían buscado… ¿verdad?, la paz interior que puede venir después de una vida de arduos esfuerzos, en la cual podían darse el lujo de decir que se la han ganado honradamente.

Pero eso estaba muy lejos de terminar en estos momentos y más en específico en este sitio.

_**¡TRES!…**_

Una fuerte voz trajo de vuelta a la realidad al Hylian que poso su mirada al frente para ver al escenario de combate flotante que comenzaba a iluminarse.

_**¡DOS!…**_

Sus ojos vieron a los combatientes materializarse para su encuentro, muchas veces ya había estado en esta situación, el enfrentarse con varios guerreros de alta categoría en un honorable combate lleno de acción y destreza mental.

Y aunque en estos momentos él era un simple espectador, podía jurar que este encuentro no era nada ordinario.

Múltiples figuras comenzaron a formarse en la arena de combate, dejando ver a los guerreros que normalmente mostrarían una saludable y sana competición, si no que en esta ocasión en sus rostros se veía la decisión y ansias por destruir a sus oponentes de las formas más dolorosas posibles.

_**¡UNO!…**_

Las chicas comenzaron a tomar posiciones y sin aviso el gran estadio se ilumino dejando ver su hermosa estructura que podía albergar a cientos de espectadores para presenciar el combate y eso hubiera sido excelente… si no fuera porque Link era el único espectador que estaba en ese lugar junto con esa jauría de mujeres.

Cualquiera persona hubiera gustado de ver ese espectáculo, las más bellas y peligrosas combatientes enfrentándose en un duelo, donde harían gala de su fuerza y agilidad, peleando y dejando ver sus hermosos cuerpos unirse a la santa gloria del combate.

Pero para link este no era el caso, la tensión de las chicas era sublime y el silencio era tal que se podía escuchar hasta el caer de un alfiler. Esas hermosas doncellas respiraban lentamente viendo los rostros de sus potenciales rivales antes del encuentro de una manera fría y sin emociones.

Sin esperar todas las hermosas chicas voltearon su mirada hacia el rubio que sentía como si fuera una sentencia de muerte, el sudor frio recorrió su espalda al ver a aquellas mujeres y más aún al ver en sus ojos una expresión que no pudo más que describir como… _deseo_.

Él quería irse y correr lejos de estas mujeres, solo que había un minúsculo detalle… estaba prisionero, varias cadenas atadas a sus piernas impedían que se pudiera mover y así mismo estaba atado y con una manzana en la boca… justo en la parte principal del estadio donde estaba a la vista de todos.

_**¡GO!**_

El sonido de partida había sido anunciado sin embargo las combatientes se quedaron en un silencio mortal, mirándose fijamente aun en sus poses de batallas.

-¡Muy bien!.. ¡Quiero que quede muy claro desgraciadas!, ¡este link es mío y no dejare que lo arrebaten!- la princesa Zelda declaro mostrando la furia contenida.

-Es obvio que no el ya no está interesado en ti, has perdido tu oportunidad Zelda, ahora deja que una verdadera mujer se haga cargo de el- la princesa del reino hongo dijo sonriente mientras corría directo a la princesa Zelda con un rábano en sus manos.

La princesa Peach lanzo el rábano a gran velocidad pero fue bloqueado fácilmente, de la nada una poderosa energía impacto a las dos princesas mandándolas lejos del campo, ahí de pie se encontraba la caza recompensa más peligrosa y sexy de muchos sectores del universo vistiendo su poderoso traje blindado futurista.

-¡Basta de pláticas, salgan fuera de mi camino y terminemos esta farsa, no tienen oportunidad en contra de mía!- Samus dijo apuntando su ataque hacia las princesas que aun volaban por los aires.

-querida Samus, te olvidas que no todas aquí son patéticas princesas- una voz celestial provino detrás de la caza recompensas y sin pensarlo volteo en un giro rápido descargando un asombroso ataque de energía sobre la mujer delante suyo.

Sin embargo su oponente ya había formado un campo reflector delante de sí misma anticipando el ataque de la rubia. Samus no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos de sorpresa al ver que su propio ataque de energia era devuelto con el doble de intensidad y fue derribada.

-maldición…- Samus murmuro mientras alzaba la mirada para ver a Palutena que le sonreía con feliz calma, el hermoso cabello verde ondeaba al aire mientras que la figura celestial flotaba con tranquilidad frente a su oponente mostrando ese cuerpo que podría ser el sueño de cualquier ser existente.

-eres fuerte Samus… pero yo soy una diosa… la diosa que haría cualquier cosa por Link…. cualquier cosa…- Palutena dijo con un tono seductor dirigiendo sus hermosos ojos verdes en dirección al elfo que se encontraba amarrado en el puesto privilegiado.

Pero de la nada una poderosa combinación de ataques impactaron a la diosa desprevenida que alcanzo a levantar su escudo reduciendo el impacto breve mente.

Su mirada se posó frente a las figuras misteriosas que aterrizaban en el escenario, cada una dirigiendo la mirada hacia una de las ya sorprendidas mujeres que se detuvieron para ver este acto.

-Peach… Palutena… es de mala educación no invitar a sus amigas a la fiesta… eh de decir que me siento realmente decepcionada- un dulce voz hablo mientras una pequeña estrella bailaba a su alrededor.

-Rosalina… no es personal y lo sabes… él es mío… solo que tú y las demás aun no lo quieren aceptar- La princesa Peach hablo inocentemente hacia su amiga mientras una vena sobresalía de su frente.

-¡bueno, mira que aun sigues siendo la misma princesa mimada de siempre, la niña llorona que no quiere soltar el juguete solo porque todas lo quieren!- otra voz hablo pero esta era más agresiva.

-¡¿Daisy?!... ¡Por qué no estoy sorprendida!…. ¡Siempre quieres las cosas que me pertenecen, solo estas celosa!- la princesa hablo mientras tomaba su sombrilla preparándose para la batalla.

La castaña miro a su "mejor" amiga tomando su posición, no tenía miedo de ella. Daisy había venido equipada y lista para enfrentarse, ya que vestía con uno de los trajes de los poderosos Hammer Brother, ella estaba dispuesta a lanzarse al ataque hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro, ella volteo para ver a una mujer alta cubierta por un velo oscuro con símbolos extravagantes dejando ver algunos mechones cabello naranja rojizos y que al mismo tiempo ocultaban una figura increíblemente hermosa.

-Tranquila… tenemos un plan, mantén eso en mente Daisy- Midna la princesa del reino del crepúsculo exclamo viendo que la situación no era para nada prometedora.

-Ah… por fin veo que has decidido venir por link...- Palutena dijo tomando su cetro viendo a las mujeres… -no hay mucha diferencia en esto, aun voy a ganar-

-¡No te olvides de nosotras!- un grito doble se escuchó mientras que un rayo de energía y una bola en llamas impactaban en la diosa derribándola nuevamente.

Las últimas dos figuras terminaron cayendo de lado del grupo mirando ferozmente a sus oponentes.

Krystal, la valiente y hermosa piloto zorro del equipo Star Fox aterrizo mostrando su pequeña e envidiable figura envuelta en un pegado y sexy traje espacial mientras apuntaba a la diosa con su pistola laser. Junto a ella la tierna gatita Blaze con sus manos en llamas dispuestas a incinerar a quien se pusiera en su camino.

-El plan se acabó Midna, el trato era llegar aquí juntas y nada más… yo realmente quiero ese premio- La gata de pelo lavanda hablo mientras veía a link como a un próxima presa.

Todas las chicas se quedaron mirando entre si mientras en el fondo Link estaba tan pálido como un fantasma, él nunca había creído que la situación se complicara tanto, realmente no esperaba esta situación… solo podía esperar no morir ese mismo día... aunque pensándolo bien morir se estaba convirtiendo en algo muy tentador.

-¿En serio Blaze?… me parece perfecto entonces…- Midna hablo lanzando un ataque en todas direcciones comenzado de nuevo la batalla por link. Los estruendos y explosiones eran tan poderosos que pareciera que el estadio estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

Link no podía moverse y solo tenía como opción de ver la impresionante pelea, sin embargo trato de adentrarse en sus pensamientos profundamente… no sería difícil, estaba a punto de desmayarse… tal vez este era solo un terrible sueño y estaba en realidad muriendo a manos de algún cruel enemigo… si eso debía ser… en realidad Ganondorf lo mato y estaba siendo castigado por sus crímenes en el más cruel de los infiernos…

-Maestro…- link abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir una mano suave y seductora acariciar su rostro –yo lo salvare… y estoy 100% segura que seré recompensada por esto-

Fi el espíritu de la Master Sword abrazo dulcemente al héroe mientras este no podía evitar sentir la pureza y delicadeza de su tacto.

-Si link, no hay nada por qué temer…. Te aseguro que cuando esto termine nosotros tendremos un "largo y extenuante" entrenamiento especial juntos- Link volteo la mirada viendo la blanca y dulce figura de la wii fit trainer escasamente vestida… que lo miraba con ternura su rostro y un toque de lujuria por igual.

Link había llegado al punto crítico, ya no podía más y pensó en su vida de nuevo… desde el momento donde había preferido venir al torneo de Super Smash Bros en vez que quedarse en su mundo cuidando Cuccos y cultivando calabazas.

_Esto es una pesadilla… por favor… despiértenme… _

Fueron los últimos pensamientos de link al caer en un mundo de ensueños.

* * *

...

Primero que nada quiero dar las gracias por llegar al final del capítulo, realmente es un proyecto para mí mismo, no espero recibir una gran cantidad de comentarios, la sección en español está poco concurrida y he hecho esto por mera diversión, cual duda, aclaración o sugerencia háganmela saber.

Esta Historia esta totalmente inspirada en el fic "Corazones Reales" escrito por Zable-Z.

He aquí una pequeña lista de las chicas y del juego del que provienen (a pesar que todas habitan en el multiverso de nintendo):

SAMUS - METROID

DAISY – SUPER MARIO BROS

PEACH – SUPER MARIO BROS

ROSALINA – SUPER MARIO BROS

ZELDA – LEGEND OF ZELDA

FI– LEGEND OF ZELDA

MIDNA– LEGEND OF ZELDA

PALUTENA –KID ICARUS

KRYSTAL – STAR FOX

BLAZE– SONIC

WII FIT TRAINER- WII FIT

(EL ORDEN NO ALTERA EL PRODUCTO)

Gracias por su atención y hasta la próxima.

Gorath089 fuera…

_**EDITADO: 10/02/2016**_


	2. Hacia lo desconocido

Bueno… Una vez más hola a todos, agradezco que lean esta historia que me has estado comiendo el cerebro las últimas semanas, así como a todos los buenos lectores que dejaron un comentario en el primer capítulo, no tienen idea de cómo me alegraron sus opiniones y notaran que utilice algunos de sus ideas para este capítulo…

_**Son geniales queridos lectores**_

* * *

Si… así como a él le gustaba pasar una velada, un viento tranquilo, las estrellas brillando en el firmamento bajo el oscuro cielo… solo él y sus pensamientos, ignorando por demás el mundo exterior. Era como recordar los viejos momentos donde él y su caballo Epona pasaban las noches a la intemperie cuando no había lugar al que ir y solo descansaban bajo el abrigo de la noche.

Era un momento excelente, casi hipnotízante, hubiera querido hablar de lo bella que era esta escena… tal vez incluso tocar una melodía con su ocarina y dejando que las notas musicales hablaran por él, que se perdieran en el vacío de los cielos… eso sería perfecto.

Solo había un pequeño y minúsculo detalle…

-¡En serio link! no puedo creer que no lo habías visto venir… era muy obvio si lo piensas- la voz de una alegre chica hablo mientras traía a nuestro héroe de vuelta a la realidad.

Ahí estaba el héroe de las planicies de toda Hyrule, amarrado de brazos y piernas en un palo de madera mientras colgaba de cabeza, con la boca cubierta con cinta adhesiva, cargado por un grupo de hermosas y peligrosas mujeres hacia un sitio donde solo saben las diosas lo llevarían.

Link trato de gritar y hacer sonidos en vano, ahora mismo se sentía realmente malhumorado e indignado. Aquí conocía estas mujeres hermosas que hasta hace no mucho se habían dirigido hacia el de las maneras más amables y cariñosas posibles, a convertirse en una especie de tribu que lo veían como un mero trozo de carne de la noche a la mañana... literalmente

-No puedo creer que no pensamos en esto antes- la voz de la princesa Peach se escuchó sonando tan amable como siempre lo había sido.

-Ya sabes que yo lo sugerí desde el principio del torneo, pero nunca le hacen caso a la buena de Palutena- la diosa dijo fingiendo indignación y tristeza – Además todas somos amigas…. ¿verdad?... y las amigas comparten muchas cosas-

Después de la frase un silencio mortal sucumbió al grupo de mujeres que se miraron unas a las otras, todas ellas presentaban señas de hematomas, quemaduras, vendajes mal puestos, sus ropas desgarradas hasta el punto de no dejar nada a la fantasía.

-no quiero pensar que hubiera pasado si no lo fuéramos amigas- Samus hablo mientras cubría uno de sus brazos con una formula curativa.

-aunque tienen que admitir que fue divertido, deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo en otra ocasión- Krystal dijo apoyándose sobre Blaze que también por su apariencia estaba a punto del desmayo.

-¡Solo si quieren que les patee el trasero de nuevo!- La voz de la princesa del crepúsculo dijo animada mientras esta se veía en un estado mejor que las demás mujeres.

-Mira quien habla, yo recuerdo bien como nos decías "¡en la cara no! ¡Que aún no he besado a Link !" –Daisy dijo fingiendo una pésima pero muy exacta actuación de Midna haciendo reír a las demás participantes

-¡Solo tuviste suerte!, tu estúpido traje te protegía mucho…- Midna dijo un poco molesta recordando cómo casi su amiga la había noqueado desde el principio –A veces me pregunto cómo no fuiste una combatiente desde el principio-

-¡Tienes razón Midna!, todas aquí han demostrado ser formidables oponentes- Zelda miro a las demás chicas que venían detrás de ella – la verdad no entiendo por qué Master Hand puso como Peladores a un perro con su estúpido pato-

Las demás mujeres asintieron riendo y platicando como si no hubiera pasado nada, mostrando la camaradería del grupo unido que era desde un principio. Mientras tanto link no podía comprender la situación aún, era una locura, estas chicas eran una amenaza seria y sobre todo aún se preguntaba desde que momento esto había dado comienzo.

-chicas, creo que hay la probabilidad de 75% de que el maestro quiera decir algo- el espíritu de la espada dijo mientras se acercaba levitando hacia link –aunque yo lo dejaría así como esta… se ve lindo-

Link no podía creer lo que decía literalmente Fi, a pesar de que se expresaba con más libertad… mucha más de lo que debería, el no esperaba ese tipo de comentarios de su propia arma de combate.

-A ver, que tienes que decir mi futuro Rey- Rosalina hablo quitando de golpe la cinta de la boca de link. Un grito agudo provino del elfo, al sentir como la cinta era arrancada brutalmente.

-¿Oops?- dijo Rosalina con inocencia mirando a las demás chicas entre una mezcla de risa y vergüenza.

El rubio respiro con dificultad y se tomó su tiempo mientras miraba las demás mujeres que esperaban cualquier palabra del héroe. Quiso hablar pero cada vez que lo intentaba no sabía por dónde empezar.

-yo… eh… chicas… ¿esto era realmente necesario?…- Link trato de decir tratando de encontrar las palabras, él sabía que las palabras no adecuadas podrían causarle serios problemas.

-oh Link, tu mejor que nadie deberías saber que entusiasmar a un grupo entero de chicas tendría sus consecuencias- la sexy entrenadora hablo con voz seductora y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

-¡¿YO HICE ESO?!- el rubio gritó mientras trataba de pensar en qué momento hizo una cosa semejante.

\- no te hagas el inocente cariño- Blaze dijo mientras se acercaba al héroe ronroneando –es imposible que no supieras lo que estabas haciendo… solo un completo idiota ignoraría una cosa así-

Eso había sido un golpe bajo, su orgullo que tenía como hombre se desvanecía poco a poco viendo que en cualquier caso el parecía tener la culpa siempre.

-¿Pe… pero no podemos hablarlo de forma civilizada chicas?- las mujeres se les quedaron viendo unos instantes antes que la princesa zelda comenzara a mirar fijamente a su héroe.

-Link… por si no lo notaste… esto es lo más civilizado a que hemos podido llegar… tienes suerte que no estemos todos ahora mismo en camino a casarte con cada una de nosotras, para terminar en una lujosa luna de miel de varias semanas de duración- el Hylian se quedó en silencio por un momento después de unos segundos el rostro del elfo se puso rojo al comprender la situación.

-me cuesta trabajo admitirlo pero Zelda tiene razón… aunque no me molestaría la idea- Samus dijo tratando de ocultar el rubor de su rostro sin mucho éxito.

-que…-Link susurro negándose a creer lo que Samus había dicho, no podía imaginarse que de todas las personas ella… su mejor amiga pensara en ese tipo de cosas.

-aunque me cueste trabajo decir que ellas tienen razón…. Debo aceptar que compartir es mucho mejor que perder a mis queridas amigas- Peach dijo abrazando a Rosalina y a Daisy derramando lágrimas de alegría.

-A veces eres muy lento en este tipo de cosas Link, es lo que me gusta de ti- Daisy dijo totalmente sonrojada y ganándose la atención de todas las chicas. -¿Qué?... ya no tiene caso ocultarlo ahora- Muchas de ellas asintieron comenzando a mencionar muchas de las cosas que amaban del Hylian.

-¿es una broma verdad?- Link dijo en su defensa pero fue totalmente ignorado.

-si también me gusto cuando casi por completo la ropa en aquella batalla con Luigi, se veía tan caliente- Peach dijo imaginándose al rubio en su esplendor.

-Si… tiene un trasero fantástico- Zelda comenzaba a perderse en sus recuerdos mientras que los comentarios habían que Link quedara en segundo plano

-maestro… ¿de verdad piensa que nosotras nos tomaríamos la molestia de hacer algo así por solo una broma?- Fi hablo deteniéndose justo enfrente de Link y dándole un gesto de disgusto. Un aura de miedo comenzó a brotar de Fi incluso ganándose la atención de las chicas que seguían en su mundo de ensueño. Link agito la cabeza en forma negativa haciendo sonreír al espíritu. –Eso pensé… usted nunca podría pensar en algo así, lo conozco muy bien…-

-y estoy atado porque…- link trato de cambiar el tema pero solo para empeorarlo.

-Es obvio que hubieras escapado amor- Zelda dijo sin voltear siquiera ver a link.

-¿y adónde vamos entonces?- el silencio reino mientras todas voltearon a verse unas a otras sin saber que responder.

-donde sea menos a la mansión… si vuelves morirás- Palutena hablo con una voz sincera.

-¡¿morir?!- Todas miraron a link haciendo un gesto de afirmación.

\- si… "accidentalmente" dejamos una nota diciendo que nos batiríamos en duelo por tu mano en matrimonio… y seguramente están furiosos contigo… después de todo quedamos en empate y nadie se merece perder- Palutena hablo viendo el rostro de horror de link.

-Solo imagínate el rostro de todos tus amigos cuando se enteren que para al final de esta misma noche podrías ser el esposo de todas nosotras- la voz alegre de Daisy dijo con entusiasmo mientras imaginaba futuras campanas de boda.

El héroe trato de protestar hasta que vio delante de él lo que era al parecer un templo debajo de la luz de la luna, con una estructura hermosa y lleno de decoraciones de alta calidad.

-¿Qué es eso?- link pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

-eso mi futuro rey, es donde por fin serás de nuestra propiedad para siempre- Zelda hablo felizmente mientras comenzaba a desamarrar su pelo para dejarlo caer de forma delicada y hermosa –de lo que te dije unos momentos atrás… fue mentira… si te casaras con todas nosotras… ¡felicidades!-

Zelda le lanzo un seductor guiño mientras que link se puso pálido y de nuevo las chicas le hicieron una señal a Fi para que pusiera la cinta de nuevo en la boca de link.

-no te resistas Link… es obvio que no tienes otra opción… además tú quieres hacernos felices… ¿verdad?... eso fue lo que nos prometiste- la voz de Midna hizo que el héroe se quedara callado pensando su respuesta.

Ella tenía razón… él quería hacerlas felices, les había prometido y dado su palabra de héroe que aunque le costara la vida, el defendería su felicidad primero que todo… a cada una de ellas. Así que lo más lógico que pensó era aceptar dándole satisfacción a las mujeres.

Link miro como se acercaban lentamente al recinto y trato de cerrar sus ojos antes el espectáculo que sucedía, sin mucho éxito pensó en recordar porque aun que se resistía a todo esto, una parte de sí mismo quería en verdad que esto pasara.

Que era mejor que estar rodeado y amado por un grupo de mujeres que se comprometerían a en el cuerpo y alma…. Aunque ahora mismo parecía que solo en cuerpo… para lo amarían lo que restaba de sus vidas. Descubriendo juntos las bondades que solo el amor podría ofrecerles.

Sin duda no era como esperaba pasar una noche… pero seguramente era mejor que estar solo con todos los hombres furiosos en la Mansión donde temporalmente vivían… estaba totalmente muerto… eso era seguro.

* * *

Un capitulo mas terminado, que puedo decir… nada realmente es por puro deleite de ver un fic con este tipo de situaciones, realmente estoy esperando el smash Bros para la wii U.

Como notaran Link es mi personaje favorito y aunque no tengo una pareja preferida (cof.. Link cof.. y samus.. cof… ¿OH QUIEN DIJO ESO?) para este fic, ustedes pueden aportar algunas ideas sobre quien les gustaría ver o empezar a traumatizar a Link.

Se agradecerá cualquier comentario por mínimo que sea, realmente ayudan a que los autores se siente mejor consigo mismo después de avergonzarse públicamente al de escribir algo como esto... nah igualmente lo escribiría sin vergüenza alguna... pero ay enserio si agradezco los comentarios

Aquí la lista del HAREM (si tienen alguna sugerencia aun es tiempo.

SAMUS - METROID

DAISY – SUPER MARIO BROS

PEACH – SUPER MARIO BROS

ROSALINA – SUPER MARIO BROS

ZELDA – LEGEND OF ZELDA

FI– LEGEND OF ZELDA

MIDNA– LEGEND OF ZELDA

PALUTENA –KID ICARUS

KRYSTAL – STAR FOX

BLAZE– SONIC

WII FIT TRAINER- WII FIT

(EL ORDEN NO ALTERA EL PRODUCTO)

Gracias por su atención y hasta la próxima.

Hasta la próxima amigos

Gorath089 fuera…

(͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °) …

**EDITADO: 10/02/2016**


	3. Preparativos

Hola a todos, agradezco que lean esta historia que me has estado comiendo el cerebro las últimas semanas. No los hago esperar más con el tercer capítulo.

Preparativos

* * *

Ahí estaba Link, mirándose fijamente al espejo, no podía dejar de admirar su impecable apariencia, era una de las primeras veces que admitiría que le agradaba lo que veía enfrente de él mismo. Sonriendo vio su reluciente traje negro que tenía puesto, fresco y pulcro, ni una mancha encima o botón fuera de su lugar.

Una camisa blanca bien planchada, una corbata verde que hacia juego ya con su desordenada cabellera rubia y sus profundos ojos azules que le daban un aspecto elegante y salvaje, sus zapatos negros y relucientes que podían reflejar las luces de la habitación.

-¡por las diosas amigo, que atractivo eres! ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo después?... te lo agradezco pero estoy comprometido… - dijo sonriendo y lanzando un guiño al espejo con una sonrisa cegadora.

Link se quedó en posando para el espejo como un completo idiota mientras trataba de ignorar lo que sucedía en ese momento, pronto la ilusión que se había creado había sido destrozada al caer devuelta a la dura realidad.

-¡maldición que estoy diciendo!…- Link camino hasta encontrar una silla y descansar en ella completamente agotado –no es para que estuviera pensando en este tipo de cosas…-

-en que lio te has metido amigo mío…- el rubio se dijo a si mismo mientras veía alrededor viendo la simple habitación que ahora no era más que una prisión, que constaba más que de un espejo, un armario, un cuarto de baño, unas cuantas sillas.

Había una ventana… que mostraba la tentadora libertad… si era lo que necesitaba, podría fácilmente salir y tirarse a diez pisos de altura… romperse las piernas y algunos huesos para luego desangrarse.. Después sanarse con un hada las piernas rotas… Y correr desnudo hacia la seguridad del bosque y perderse para ser un ermitaño lo que le quedaba de vida... no quería llevar mucho tiempo puesto el traje del novio, debía deshacerse de esa cosa… era su única opción.

Pero cuál sería el objetivo… estaba seguro que si intentaba escapar seria atrapado nuevamente, amarrado o algo peor… no sabía lo que estas mujeres podían hacerle.

Sería mejor aceptar su destino, rendirse ante lo inevitable… no sería nada nuevo para él.

Al ser el "elegido" y tener que salvar su tierra natal solo por una estúpida leyenda no era su idea para una vida, nadie la había preguntado si quiera si tenía el valor de salvar a su mundo… solo le habían aventado a las llamas de la batalla sin aviso alguno, para terminar con un mísero "gracias"... ¡por lo menos hubiera pensado que se casaría con la princesa!… que ahora ya no estaba muy lejos de la realidad… pero realmente Zelda y el nunca pudieron hacer una relación seria o por lo menos conocerse mejor en ese tiempo, eran de mundos distintos, ella era princesa y el… bueno… había opciones mejores … y al finalizar solo obtuvo la satisfacción de hacer algo bueno y un "gracias pero tu princesa esta en otro castillo" como su amigo fontanero decía siempre.

Las diosas deben estar aburridas para jugar así con el… no es que no apreciara que fuera atractivo para las mujeres, siempre había deseado conocer una linda mujer con quien pueda ser feliz y que pudiera soportar su silencio. Vivir en un lugar apartado donde pudiera pasar su vida honradamente y hacer feliz a su mujer… tal vez tener una hija... o dos… si su mujer quisiera claro, y luego perseguir a los novios de sus hijas por ser unos pervertidos como todos los hombres… ya odiaba a esos malditos..

Pero ahora…

-¡jajajajaja!… veo que estas en problemas link- una voz oscura lleno la habitación sorprendiendo al héroe.

Link se levantó buscando la procedencia de la misteriosa voz que le había llamado, instintivamente tomo posición de batalla y trato de tomar su espada, pero había olvidado que la Master Sword estaba unida a Fi y si el tocaba la espada ella vendría enseguida con el… el cual no era una de las situaciones que más le agradaría en estos momentos.

-¡aquí idiota!… no hagas ruido o quieres que tus novias vengan a ver qué pasa- la voz dijo de nuevo esta vez proveniente del espejo que hasta hace unos momentos el admiraba.

Link se puso tenso al ver la imagen que proyectaba, en el espejo estaba su parte oscura que residía dentro de sí mismo. Dark Link en todo su malévolo esplendor, mirándolo fijamente, a lo que él esperaba este Dark Link vestía contrariamente a lo que el usaba.

Portaba un traje blanco y puro, con una camisa negra y una corbata roja que irónicamente combinaban con su ya oscuro tono de piel y su cabello negro como el carbón, resaltando sus rojas pupilas que lo veían amenazadoramente.

-que hay hermano, espero que no estés nervioso- Dark hablo con una malévola sonrisa.

-qué demonios quieres, ¿No vez que ya tengo suficientes problemas?- el elfo dijo sentándose de nuevo y viendo como su contraparte imitaba sus acciones en el espejo.

-vamos link, pensé que tu mejor que nadie apreciarías la ayuda de un viejo amigo en tu momento de desesperación- una sonrisa arrogante broto del espectro burlándose del héroe

-tú no eres mi amigo- Link dijo con enojo, solo para ver que estaba cayendo en el juego de su enemigo.

-cierto, no lo soy… pero soy parte de ti, por lo cual este problema es tanto tuyo como mío - su contraparte dijo con una sonrisa confiada haciendo callar a Link. -veo que me das la razón…. -

\- ¿no puedo estar un solo día tranquilo sin que me vengas a molestar?…- link dijo poniendo su rostro entre sus manos en signo de derrota y escuchando la risa malvada de su contraparte.

-¡debes admitir que esto es divertido!, tal vez tú seas un idiota, pero yo no lo soy y puedo ver infinidad de posibilidades aquí- un tono alegre salió del espectro mientras el elfo lo miraba como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

-¿Cuáles posibilidades? Lo que dices no tienes sentido- el héroe dijo furioso levantándose y caminando hacia la ventana para tratar de clamarse.

-vamos link… tal vez te engañes a ti mismo pero a mi jamás podrás, yo represento tus más oscuros deseos y ambiciones, soy lo que te niegas a ceder por tu estúpida moral de héroe- Link sintió un helado sentimiento al saber que el ser tenía la razón.

-y lo que más deseas en este momento son a esas hermosas chicas… lo has deseado desde el momento en que las has visto a cada una de ellas… oh si… lo he visto en tu mente, lo mucho que te tuviste que aguantar para no saltar sobre ellas y rasgar sus ropas, sin importar que te pusieran una buena paliza- Link no dijo nada simplemente quedo en silencio.

Era cierto lo que decía… no podía evitar sentir que a pesar que amaba a esas mujeres como buenas amigas, las deseaba de una forma terrible, todas y cada una de ellas habían robado un lugar en su mente y deseaba dejar a un lado su moralidad y abalanzarse sobre de ellas… aunque sabía muy bien que Dark Link tenía mucho que ver con eso.

Y ahora que precisamente que la oportunidad estaba en sus manos temía no poder controlarse y hacer algo que se arrepentiría por siempre… tal vez Dark Link por única vez tenía razón y debían trabajar juntos… podría arriesgarse y unir fuerzas… juntos podían salir de esto.

-bueno Link este es el plan, primero te casas con ellas y nos la llevamos a una isla tropical… si una cena romántica, velas y mucha agua, no hay que deshidratarse… ya debes saber a qué me refiero con eso- ahora Dark Link sonreía como idiota mientras lentamente la sangre salía de su nariz al imaginarse lo que sucedería.

-aunque no me guste mucho admitirlo… no puedo asumir a todas esas mujeres solo, seré tu parte malvada, más fuerte, atractiva, sexy y más resistente de lo que tu podrás ser nunca… pero tengo mis limites… ¿qué dices eh? Yo me quedo con Zelda, Midna, Rosalina, Krystal, Blaze y Samus…- Link no podía creer lo que escuchaba, en unos solos instantes el poco respeto que tenía por su parte malvada se había desvanecido sin dejar rastro - ¡¿Qué?!... me gustan rudas… y que me muerdan…-

-No tocaras a Samus… digo… nadie tocara nada- el héroe dijo avergonzado y tratando de negar que si se había imaginado todo lo que había dicho –debe haber una alternativa a esto… podríamos darles una…-

-¡oh sí que les vamos a dar y dar toda la noche!- el espectro dijo mientras hacia un movimiento con repetitivo con sus caderas muy sugerente.

-¡NO!, no me refiero a eso, debemos darles una explicación… tal vez entenderán- el rostro del elfo ya había tomado un tono rojo, pero a estas alturas no sabía si era por vergüenza o la furia por este ser tan irritante.

-Imbécil… te trajeron aquí amarrado después de luchar una épica batalla por ver quién iba a poseerte… para finalmente decidir que todas querían un pedazo de nosotros… lo único que podemos hacer en estos caso es aceptar el destino como siempre lo hemos hecho y darles los que quieren- Dark Link dijo señalando su entrepierna mientras comenzaba a mover de nuevo sus caderas adelante y hacia atrás.

-por las diosas… - Link susurro para sí mismo ignorando completamente el ruido de la puerta que se habría dejando ver la figura de un anciano que miraba sin saber que decir en ese momento.

xxxxxxxx

Los pasos cansados del hombre sonaban por los solitarios pasillos del templo, su tarea era simple, resguardarlo y honrarlo, ese templo era un antiguo lugar donde los amantes de múltiples generaciones venían a unirse en los más sagrados de los actos… el matrimonio.

Él había asistido personalmente la mayoría de los rituales de unión entre las personas que se comprometían con esa gran ventura. No era un trabajo malo, le agradaba mucho este tipo de eventos… no era tan aburrido como su trabajo anterior.

No siempre habían jóvenes aventureros que partieran hacia una búsqueda para detener un terrible mal en el mundo… tampoco es que fuera de ayuda… el solo les daba una espada para su viaje.

Hacía mucho que había renunciado a ello, no desde que el último joven había entrado en su cueva por error… ¿cómo se llamaba? Lonk… Pink… Zelda… no tenía ni idea pero sabía que ese niño estaba destinado a ser grande.

Ahora vivía cómodamente después de mucho tiempo haciendo felices a muchas parejas… eso era mejor que solo mandar a esos jóvenes a la muerte segura…

Pero hoy que estaba que descansando en su cama, había aparecido un grupo de personas a tocar la puerta de su templo, exigiendo que le prestara sus servicios urgentemente… la idea de comenzar una ceremonia amenazado con ser desintegrado por un grupo de mujeres no era su mejor idea de una noche de descanso.

Pero había cambiado de opinión también cuando le había pagado una fuerte suma de dinero basado en tesoros de múltiples mundos… fácilmente podía abandonar ese trabajo y vivir para siempre en un paraíso lleno de mujeres preciosas hasta que muriera de placer… pero él era un profesional, tenía que preparar todo y ver a la infeliz criatura que iba a contraer matrimonio con todas estas mujeres… o afortunado… solo un masoquista podía disfrutar de algo así.

Pero al acercarse a la habitación que encerraba al desgraciado solo podía escuchar voces escandalizadas de una persona… como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo… a lo mejor ya se había vuelto loco… no sería la primera vez que le tocaba alguien así.

Pero cuando entro solo pudo ver a un hombre rubio que se miraba enfrente del espejo mientras movía sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás de manera sugerente mientras discutía consigo mismo… quisiera decir que era el espectáculo más absurdo y estúpido que había presenciado… pero en este negocio nunca dejas de sorprenderte y no era lo peor que había visto.

-Eh… joven ¿interrumpo algo?- el anciano hablo mientras veía como el elfo se quedaba helado al ver que su vergonzoso acto no había pasado desapercibido.

-¡no!… yo solo…- Link trato de hablar pero no podía poner en orden sus palabras.

-no se preocupe, este tipo de cosas más comunes de lo que cree, no es el primero que veo "emocionado" por su matrimonio- el anciano hablo viendo como el rubio se recuperaba poco a poco.

El hombre se quedó un momento callado mientras veía al novio tranquilizarse y pudo observarlo con más detenimiento, no pudo evitar pensar por qué aquellas mujeres había decidido casarse con él, era un hombre de buena apariencia y porte, pero a pesar de su apariencia atractiva podía sentir un aura de bien y pureza, valentía y sinceridad… algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

Casi parecido al último aventurero que había partido a salvar su tierra natal…

-disculpe, usted se me hace conocido… ¿nos conocemos de algún lado?- el anciano pregunto sin demorar mucho los asuntos que aún estaban pendientes.

-¿eh?... no la verdad no creo…, pero la verdad también se me hace conocido- Link dijo viendo que también notaba cierta familiaridad con el hombre.

-oh… bueno no importa, he venido para avisarle que ya estamos listos para la ceremonia señor… ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?- el rostro de link cambio a uno sombrío mientras suspiraba murmurando cosas incomprensibles.

-Link… supongo que debemos irnos…- El Hylian dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y posterior evento inevitable.

-¿Link?… que nombre más extraño…- el anciano se dijo a si mismo caminando junto al rubio lentamente.

Caminaron unos cuantos minutos en completo silencio, solo dejando que el eco de sus pasos, claramente el anciano noto los pesados pasos del joven a cada momento que se acercaban al recinto. Que seria lo que estaría sintiendo el rubio… ¿seria desesperación?… ¿cansancio?… ¿resignación?… no podía descifrarlo pero claramente él no quería estar aquí.

-Dime Link… ¿estás de acuerdo con esto?... no todos los días veo a alguien que se case con tantas mujeres… normalmente no hago caso a ese tipo de detalles, pero no pareces muy contento… acaso… ¿te están obligando?- los dos se detuvieron unos instantes sin decir nada mas pero pronto Link comenzó a hablar.

-Si… no… la verdad no se señor… realmente me gustan todas estas mujeres… las amo y no quiero decepcionarlas… solo quiero que sean felices- Link no pudo más y hablo dejando sacar la frustración.

-Link, es muy noble ver por la felicidad de los demás… inclusive en estas extrañas situaciones, pero también debes ver por tu felicidad amigo, aquellas amigas… prometidas tuyas tienen suerte por tener a una persona que esté en tu situación… si quieres podría detener todo esto…- por un momento el anciano sintió un escalofrió al pensar en la furia de las mujeres al ver que podía negarles el ritual de matrimonio si él quisiera, iba contra sus principios casar a personas por una deuda u obligación.

-No… no estoy seguro de por qué estoy haciendo esto… pero me esforzare para que funcione… yo… realmente soy feliz cuando veo que esas chicas son felices- la voz sincera de link sorprendió al anciano que no había visto a un alma tan pura "sacrificarse" por las personas de esta manera.

-es tu decisión hijo… pero antes de que lleguemos…- el hombre empezó a buscar entre sus túnicas y pronto encontró un objeto que entrego en las manos de Link que veía interrogante la gran caja negra que había depositado en las manos del héroe.

-¿Qué es esto?...- el elfo dijo mientras abría la caja del anciano solo para encontrar una hilera de anillos bien acomodados y personalizados para cada una de sus prometidas, todos ellos elaborados con la mejor calidad y joyas que nunca había visto antes.

-por las diosas… son muchos anillos… espero que nada horrible le allá pasado a Sonic…- una imagen del erizo azul siendo golpeado hasta la muerte para obtener sus anillos cruzo por su mente de Link.

-Oh aguarda un minuto link…- el anciano volvió a dar un paquete casi igual de grande pero este no se sentía cada parecido al anterior –pronto te embarcaras en una aventura épica, pero necesitaras más que una espada mágica para protegerte… ir solo es peligroso ¡TOMA ESTO¡- el anciano sabio hablo con una voz fuerte , el mismo tono característico que utilizaba cuando mandaba a esos antiguos jóvenes a su perdición, haciendo que Link lo mirara de manera extraña.

Link miro interrogante la caja y no dudo en abrirla, por unos instantes sus manos comenzaron a temblar al ver el contenido, dentro de sí mismo Dark Link comenzó a reír y alabar al anciano por ser tan precavido.

-Condones…- Link dijo sacando una tira extensa – preservativos de todo tipo… y un video instructivo…-

-créeme Link me lo agradecerás después… la protección es importante – el anciano siguió caminando haciendo caso omiso del héroe que ya no podía seguir caminando por el nerviosismo.

Juntos siguieron hasta llegar al final del pasillo que estaba interrumpido por una enorme y elegante puerta de madera con grabados hermosos. Link puso la mano en ella y comenzó a empujar no sin antes volver a ver al anciano que lo veía tranquilo y en una paz mortal.

-¿algún consejo que me puedas dar?- El rubio dijo sin mirar al anciano que solo sonrió a su amigo.

-no hay ningún consejo que se le pueda dar a alguien en una situación así… pero si de algo sirve… ¡toma el destino en tus manos y no dejes que se haga cargo de ti!- El hombre dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Link que solo le devolvió una sonrisa a cambio.

-¡es hora de tomar el destino en mis manos… que así sea!- y con un paso decisivo abrió las puertas decidido a continuar con una épica aventura más.

* * *

Y una vez más aquí estamos amigos, gracias por sus comentarios, han sido de tremenda ayuda y en todo caso he tenido que rediseñar todos los capítulos siguientes, nuevas ideas y más trama complicada.

Como punto extra el anciano que cuida el templo es el mismo que le da la espada a Link en el juego de LOZ de para la Nintendo Entertainment System

Ahora como lo han estado pidiendo, han solicitado que introduzca mas personajes y estaría encantado, pero necesito hacer un estudio de las chicas que me están pidiendo, en especial con las de la saga de FIRE EMBLEM la cual no estoy familiarizado (Lyn, Lucina y Fem Robin).

Si estoy abierto a sugerencia pero si alguien esta más familiarizado con el concepto del juego de FE por favor mándenme un pequeño texto con las personalidades, historia, papel que desempeñan y saga temporal a las que pertenecen, o un fic donde expresen bien su actitud también sirve.

Otra seria a CIA de la saga de LOZ de Hyrule Warriors, he escuchado que tiene potencial pero no he tenido el placer de jugarlo

Con la pregunta que me hicieron en un mensaje personal

Midna actualmente está en su verdadera forma… por ahora.. y FI se explicara después porque es tan libre con sus emociones y no como en el juego .

Manden mensajes para ver el futuro de este fic y nuestro querido Link el solo es una victima de las circunstancias.

Aquí la lista del HAREM (si tienen alguna sugerencia aun es tiempo.

SAMUS - METROID

DAISY – SUPER MARIO BROS

PEACH – SUPER MARIO BROS

ROSALINA – SUPER MARIO BROS

ZELDA – LEGEND OF ZELDA

FI– LEGEND OF ZELDA

MIDNA– LEGEND OF ZELDA

PALUTENA –KID ICARUS

KRYSTAL – STAR FOX

BLAZE– SONIC

WII FIT TRAINER- WII FIT

(EL ORDEN NO ALTERA EL PRODUCTO)

Gracias por su atención y hasta la próxima.

Hasta la próxima amigos

Gorath089 fuera…

(͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °) …

_**EDITADO: 10/02/2016**_


	4. Predecible

Hola a todos, agradezco que lean esta historia que me has estado comiendo el cerebro las últimas semanas. No los hago esperar más con el Cuarto capítulo.

**4.- Predecible**

* * *

.

Link abrió de golpe las puertas, su radiante presencia y porte elegante mostraban a un hombre decidido que ya había hecho su elección y no dudaría en completar su misión aunque tuviera que seguir hasta el mismo infierno.

Su mirada decidida mostraba la valentía por la que se le reconocía en su mundo, por el valor que había provocado el derecho divino que le habían otorgado las diosas para poseer el pedazo de la Trifuerza del Coraje.

Decidido, fuerte y valeroso, los atributos más perfectos de Link reluciendo al entrar al recinto.

No había nada que pudiera detenerlo ahora, el haría feliz a todas esas mujeres… o eso pensaba hasta que entro sin siquiera echar un vistazo al lugar antes… era seguro que todo ese coraje que había reunido para decidirse justo en estos momentos se había perdido en la nada para siempre.

Todos en el recinto se había detenido para mirarlo fijamente, y no hubiera sido extraño viniendo por parte del novio que entra repentinamente para ir con las mujeres que lo harían feliz de por vida, pero para suerte de Link, él nunca la tendría fácil y mucho menos en este día.

Link se había quedado congelado al ver que el lugar que una vez había sido hermoso y perfecto para el día decisivo en la vida de un hombre y una mujer, ahora no era más que escombros y una masa de fuego ardiente que consumía el lugar.

-¡oh dios!… mi templo… no de nuevo…- el anciano dijo con calma mientras veía el desastre que se había convertido su hogar.

Muy en el centro ahora se encontraban muchas personas enfurecidas, todas la mujeres que lo habían obligado a contraer matrimonio con sus hermosos vestidos de boda arruinados y librando una enardecida batalla con los demás miembros del SmashBros. No una batalla cualquiera, dudaba que podría haberse llamado a esto batalla, más bien lo definiría como lucha callejera.

Lo primero que vio fue a Samus sosteniendo del cuello a un muy desfigurado Capitan Falcon que ya había perdido su color natural de piel, su casco roto y extrañamente tenía una sonrisa radiante que siempre mostraba, podía jurar que había escuchado de su cuerpo moribundo un "YES" a pesar de estar a las puertas del cielo.

Las llamas del fondo mostraban la silueta de la Princesa Peach que había adquirido las habilidades que la flor de fuego y tenía a Mario de oponente , quien estaba escondido detrás de un pilar con fuertes quemaduras, el fontanero temblaba de miedo y parecía estar a punto de comer su ultimo hongo de vida.

No muy lejos de ahí estaba Luigi inconsciente con un ya muy hinchado rostro lleno de moretones y una Daisy realmente enfadada que trataba de agarrar su vestido chamuscado que amenazaba con desprenderse de su cuerpo y mostrar toda su gloria, no muy lejos Rosalina detenía a su amiga asegurándose que no cometiera un asesinato.

En otro lado de la habitación la diosa de pelo verde tenía entre sus manos las cabezas de los dos ángeles estrellándolos entre si, dejando ver una dolorosa escena entre dolor y furia, Palutena no parecía nada feliz y sus dos ángeles parecían haber muerto ya por la ira de su diosa.

No muy lejos de ahí se podía ver a la entrenadora sentada sobre el cuerpo inconsciente del Little Mac que murmuraba frases incoherentes en ratos, solo para ser golpeado por el puño de la hermosa entrenadora que resistía las ganas de llorar por ver su vestido de bodas prácticamente destruido en un momento, cerca de ella Fi aun impecable y esplendorosa consolaba a la entrenadora por su perdida.

Los rayos de energía impactaban agresivamente sobre un pilar en la cual cierto zorro espacial se cubría tratando de reparar sus piernas mecánicas destrozadas con poco éxito, la mirada de Krystal era la de un depredador apunto de masacrar a su presa sin tregua alguna.

Justo encima de ellos sin aviso alguno un gran estruendo se escuchó en una de las paredes más cercanas siendo cubierto por una nube de escombros que dejaba ver una figura cansada y desfigurada. El cuerpo del erizo cayó al suelo mientras perdía los poderes de su súper forma mostrando los golpes que había recibido de Blaze que flotaba justo encima de el mientras las llamas incandescentes por la ayuda de las reliquias sagradas de su mundo.

Casi al centro estaba Zelda espalda con espalda con Midna haciendo frente a Marth y a Ike que estaban ganando terreno, solo para ser aplastados por la fuerza combinada de los dos combatientes que demostraban su poder sobre los ignorantes espadachines que aun confiados no veían que estaban siendo superados poco a poco.

A pesar de la terrible batalla y gritos de los desdichados hombres del grupo del SmashBros, se podían escuchar algunas risas en el fondo del salón que provenían de ciertos villanos que veían la escena con gran placer. Ganondorf, Bowser, Warrio, King Dedede e incluso algunos miembros como Megaman y Pacman estaban entusiasmados y apostando grandes cantidades de dinero sobre quien saldría victorioso en la batalla.

Una gota de sudor frio recorrió la frente de Link, seguido de varios segundos incomodos donde el veía a sus futuras esposas masacrar a sus "amigos", todas las miradas hacia su dirección, todas llenas de ira y enfado, incluso aquellos que estaban en el paso entre la vida y la muerte lo habían vuelto a ver para dejarle ver que no estaban muy contentos con lo que estaba sucediendo.

Oh si… estaba asustado… más de lo usual, su valor se había esfumado y ahora podría decir que incluso Luigi tendría más valor en la punta de su gorra que el en todo su cuerpo en estos momentos, una vergüenza… incluso comprendería si las diosas decidían retirarle todos los derechos sobre la parte de la Trifuerza que poseía… sería muy comprensible.

Como él lo veía, tenía solo dos opciones, una de ellas era tomar fuerzas suficientes y encarar en esos momentos a todas esas personas que estaban en el recinto y la otra correr despavorido, exiliarse para siempre en un pueblo lejano donde pasaría el resto de su vida como un viejo ermitaño cuidando pollos y cerdos.

Sabía muy bien que había dicho que no dudaría ir al infierno para hacer estas mujeres felices… pero ahora que lo pensaba el infierno era bastante más acogedor y seguro que estar aquí con todos estas personas.

Así que hizo lo que su cuerpo le pedía en esos instantes, se dio la vuelta y corrió hasta donde sus piernas tuvieran energía. Corrió tan rápido como su cuerpo le permitía y al no llevar ningún tipo de aditamento pesado con el de verdad que corría como un demonio, tan rápido que no había visto las extrañas figuras que lo perseguían en ese momento, ni la explosión que había ocurrido escasos segundos antes dentro del recinto atrapando a todas sus futuras esposas y amigos, ni la obvia cascara de la banana que se aproximaba con peligrosidad en su camino justo en una curva cerrada.

Para nuestro héroe los patéticos momentos que sufría siempre pasaban en cámara lenta y este no era la excepción, no era malo… le daba mucho tiempo para pensar en sus errores o momentos de vida y muerte donde tenía que salvar su trasero de la destrucción total.

Pero ahora podía sentirse el idiota más grande del universo al saber que había caído en el truco más viejo de la historia… ¿Qué dirían sus antepasados de su idiotez?... por lo menos las futuras generaciones de Links aprenderían de sus errores.

Link cerro los ojos fuertemente mientras pisaba la cascara de la banana deslizándose hacia la pared, rezaba dentro de sí a las diosas que por un momento en su vida se le dieran la paz y dejaran que ese ridículo tropiezo le costara la vida, eso sería mejor que hacer frente a sus prometidas que claramente estarían molestas por que el novio se había escapado en el último momento… una muerte rápida era mejor que lo que le esperaría que si lo encontraran.

Sin embargo el dolor nunca llego, de hecho al estrellarse contra la pared esta no parecía sólida en lo absoluto, era suave… muy suave… y tenía un delicioso aroma a rosas… lavanda… miel… entre muchos otros… aromas agradables y deliciosos.

Link aun desorientado trato de incorporarse y aferrarse a la pared con sus manos solo para sentí dos bultos muy suaves en sus manos seguidos de un pequeño suspiro de éxtasis. El héroe volvió a apretar sus manos por instinto ganando unas suaves risitas que provenían muy cerca de él.

-¡Cariño por favor no en público!- la voz de una mujer se escuchó haciendo que el héroe abriera los ojos.

Delante de él una mujer de piel morena, el cuerpo de una diosa y cabello blanco vestida con escasos atuendos elegantes con una mirada depredadora, el sonrojo en su rostro era evidente al igual de la satisfacción por el placer que solo ella sabía en esos momentos.

-em… Cia… yo…- Link trato de hablar pero por alguna razón siempre que lo hacía ocurrían problemas y no esperaría que esta fuera la excepción.

-no es que me moleste, pero si gustas hay otras partes de mi cuerpo que exigen tu atención- La hechicera hablo en su tono más sensual y se abrazó al héroe que aun tenía entre sus manos en el bien y abultado pecho de Cia.

Link trato de decir algo solo para ser arrebatado de los brazos de la hermosa mujer y ver atrás suyo seis siluetas cubiertas por la oscuridad, solo el brillo de sus ojos hacia a link temblar nuevamente por lo que estaba seguro iba a venir.

-Link, podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas, pero de alguna manera vendrás con nosotras…. Y por favor cariño que sean por las malas, me encanta cuanto te resistes- Cia hablo de nuevo abrazando al héroe por atrás que solo opto de nuevo seguir a sus instintos y hacer lo que cualquier Link de cualquier tiempo o dimensión haría en su situación… desmayarse.

En sus últimos momentos vio como las siete figuras lo rodeaban, en sus ojos podía ver el deseo y la obsesión que había visto en sus otras prometidas, parecía que el día de hoy estaba lejos de acabar.

Link abrió lentamente los ojos mientras trataba de recordar lo que había sucedido solo para encontrarse en una situación incómodamente familiar, no es que en su vidahubiera grandes aventuras con mujeres o algo así, pero encontrarse atado en un palo rodeado de un grupo de mujeres claramente obsesionadas por él era algo que probablemente se estuviera volviendo bastante común este día.

Ahora se encontraba rodeado por siete mujeres vestidas con unos excelentes vestidos de novia blancos, todas observando a link con deseos en sus rostros, algunas más que otras… no es que fuera nuevo tampoco, pero era algo que realmente no deseaba en absoluto.

-¡hey chicas ya despertó!- Cia dijo mientras tomaba su cámara y comenzaba a tomarle fotos al héroe.

-es muy lindo cuando despierta… no puedo esperar ver esa mirada cuando despertemos cada día juntos- otra mujer de pelo corto azul claro hablo mientras le daba una mirada soñadora a Link.

-por las diosas… he esperado esto mucho tiempo, ¡realmente todos los link deben aprender a cumplir sus promesas y no solo robar las piedras sagradas de los pueblos con falsas ilusiones!- una de las mujeres que claramente era de una especie diferente hablo un tanto enojada.

-¡chicas!… ¿realmente es necesario?, pensé que acordamos que el escogería por su propia voluntad- la voz de una pequeña niña rubia que tenía un vestido parecido a una mariposa hablo un tanto insegura.

-si… link ha sido muy bueno con nosotras, no tenemos el derecho de tratarlo así- otra joven de cabello largo azul oscuro reclamo mientras tenía una mirada indecisa.

-¿de verdad quieres perder la oportunidad que nos están dando?- otra belleza de largos cabellos blancos en dos coletas replico solo para recibir una respuesta satisfactoria de su amiga.

-si me preguntan yo solo quiero ver sus habilidades con su "espada"…. Si saben a lo que me refiero…- las risas se escucharon al oír la voz de la mujer de cabello verdes que ya se estaba imaginando su noche con el héroe de Hyrule.

Link poco a poco reconoció las voces de las mujeres que estaban enfrente de él, si… eran inconfundible y francamente se había preguntado al principio porque ellas no habían estado peleando con el resto de sus prometidas por su mano en matrimonio desde el principio.

Pero la respuesta ahí estaba enfrente de él… Cia, Lana, Agitha, la Princesa Ruto, Robin(f), Lucina y Lyn… todas con la misma cara de deseo que las otras chicas pero al parecer estas mujeres no les gusta compartir.

-Tranquilas chicas- Cia hablo mientras caminada de manera seductora al héroe todavía atado en un palo de madera dentro de ese desconocido lugar.

-¡Debes estar aterrado mi querido Link!… Despertar en un lugar desconocido rodeados de un grupo de mujeres que te observan como un trozo de carne mientras te están preparando para casarse en este mismo momento a la fuerza… para después tener una infernal pero muy placentera noche de sexo rudo y duro que posiblemente dure la eternidad. ¡Ahora puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, nadie te escuchara!- ella hablo mientras trataba de ocultar su risa del pobre hombre.

-en realidad…. No sería la primera vez que esto me suceda- fue lo único que al héroe verde se le ocurrió decir mientras veía los rostros sorprendidos del nuevo grupo de mujeres que rodeaban a su presa.

-les dije que ellas tratarían de hacerlo primero, ahora páguenme- Agitha dijo felizmente mientras las otras chicas estaban empezando a sacar grandes cantidades de dinero y entregársela.

-tu sí que sabes cómo divertirte Link, pero bueno… parece que llegamos a tiempo, o si no nuestro querido link ya estuviera en las manos de aquellas zorras- Ruto dijo mientras caminaba al fondo del lugar para encender todas las luces del recinto.

El sitio era bastante humilde y cálido de alguna manera, muy parecido al anterior recinto pero sin las grandes y ostentosas cosas de la realeza, lo suficientemente grande apenas para un pequeño grupo como ellos.

-por cierto chicas, me tome la libertad de traer esto también- Lyn dijo mientras del fondo jalaba un saco grande y pesado y lo ponía delante del héroe.

Las chicas rápidamente abrieron el saco solo para dejar ver la figura de un anciano que no parecía estar sorprendido al respecto.

-Sabes Link… lo más triste de esto es que no es lo más raro que me ha sucedido en este negocio… pero debo decir que eres el más afortunado por tener a este grupo de hermosas chicas contigo- el grupo de mujeres solo se sonrojo ante las palabras del anciano que sabía que decir para mantener su vida a salvo.

-Usted todo un caballero, ahora si no le importa…- Lana hablo mientras con un gentil gesto el viejo comenzó a tomar una nueva caja con anillos personalizados y se la entregaba al héroe que estaba siendo desatado por las chicas.

-Link no tengo que recordarte para qué es esto- Link solo asintió derrotado por la situación –y esto tampoco tengo que recordártelo- al mismo tiempo le había entregado una segunda caja de condones al héroe más grande que la anterior haciendo que se pusiera rojo a niveles críticos. Al mismo tiempo las chicas comenzaron a también a sonrojarse y tener pensamientos muy comprometedores.

-Recuérdame pagarle más dinero al viejo por esto- Cia le susurro a Lana mientras esta seguía babeando por su pervertida imaginación -Y el video instructivo link… bien saben las diosas que si lo vas a necesitar-

-Definitivamente tenemos que duplicar su pago- la rubia dijo entusiasmada mientras todas ya se saboreaban al héroe.

-Bien comencemos…- las palabras del anciano sabio comenzaron, sin embargo la mente de Link ya se encontraba viajando en una dirección distinta, muy lejos de ahí y nuevamente miles de preguntas sin respuesta surcaban en su mente pero todas hacia la misma conclusión.

-demonios… yo sé que es tu culpa Mater Hand de algún modo lo se….- Link dijo en vano esperando que algo cambiara en los próximos momentos… y casi seguro que así iba a suceder.

* * *

AJAJAJAJ y aqui estamos de nuevo amigos míos gracias por sus comentarios y pido disculpas por la tardanza, fueron unos meses difíciles pero aquí estoy de nuevo.

Después de mi fallida misión por comprar la WII U y posterior juego de Smash decidí tomar un descanso pues se me seco el cerebro y un bloqueo impresionante sucedió.

Ya han jugado el nuevo SuperSmash? Si es así díganme como es.

Ahora con la historia, decidí incluir a esos personajes, aun con dudas pero ya está empezando de nuevo con más personajes para nuestro querido Link. Aun asi será agradecido cualquier información sobre características principales (actitud, desempeño o algo asi) sobre estos personajes, en especial los de FireEmblem, yo sé que ahí hay alguien que sabe mucho del tema, no seas tímido(a) y di tu opinión.

Ahora a unos comentarios que me mandaron:

**Leozx95:** gracias por tus ideas son de gran ayuda y aprecio tus comentarios, si te preguntas, no soy del tipo cómico pero este fic está dedicado al humor, siempre influenciado por grandes trabajos, en este caso el video musical de STARBOM para la escena con el anciano sabio.

En cuanto a Dark Link es uno de los más grandes pervertidos de la historia, así que si… es predecible lo que sucederá cuando él está presente.

**Payaso Coronado**: oh si! El anciano es muy sabio y sabe lo que necesita cualquier aventurero como link en su vida.

**Hikari no Kokoro:** bueno le atinaste a que le llegaría todos los hombres para asesinarlo pero habia ciertas damas que no dejarían que eso sucediera, gracias por el comentario, mi pareja favorita es Link/Samus y tendrá mejores privilegios por eso.

**Linkus**: jeje ese viejo no se cansa de eso y te aseguro que cuando pueda mandar a otro infeliz a su tumba.

**Dsa321**: me alegro que te gustara hermano, tu sabes que estoy ocupado pero me entusiasma mucho esta historia asi que no pienso dejarla.

**Alostt5**: Gracias por el comentario, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo.

**YOOKOLKAAB**: Pues yo tampoco me lo imagino pero ya vez como son las cosas de la vida, a veces te da la trifuerza y a veces 18 mujeres que quieren casarse contigo, digo es predecible.

Bueno de igual manera pronto subiré otro capítulo al igual de "Lo que sucede en el subespacio, no siempre se queda en el subespacio"

Aquí la lista del HAREM

SAMUS - METROID

DAISY – SUPER MARIO BROS

PEACH – SUPER MARIO BROS

ROSALINA – SUPER MARIO BROS

ZELDA – LEGEND OF ZELDA

FI– LEGEND OF ZELDA

MIDNA– LEGEND OF ZELDA

PALUTENA –KID ICARUS

KRYSTAL – STAR FOX

BLAZE– SONIC

WII FIT TRAINER- WII FIT

CIA – LEGEND OF ZELDA

LANA – LEGEND OF ZELDA

RUTO – LEGEND OF ZELDA

AGITHA –LEGEND OF ZELDA

ROBIN (MUJER) –FIRE EMBLEM

LUCINA –FIRE EMBLEM

LYN –FIRE EMBLEM

(EL ORDEN NO ALTERA EL PRODUCTO)

Gracias por su atención y hasta la próxima.

Hasta la próxima amigos

Gorath089 fuera…

_**EDITADO: 12/02/2016**_


	5. Una nueva aventura

Hola a todos, agradezco que lean esta historia que me ha estado comiendo el cerebro las últimas semanas. No los hago esperar más con el Cuarto capítulo.

**5.- El inicio de una aventura**.

* * *

_¿Qué podía hacer?..._

El héroe se preguntó mientras el tiempo parecía detenerse en esos instantes, y no era para menos, parecía que ese día en específico podía haber sido claramente a responder las incógnitas de su propio universo, tal vez incluso de su propia existencia … ¿y por qué no ahora mismo?, en lo que parecía ser el momento más pacífico de su vida.

Aunque desde un punto de vista distinto no podría definir a esto como el momento más pacífico de la vida de link y mucho menos cuando cierto héroe de Hyrule estaba volando por los aires, mientras su cuerpo estaba cubierto de quemaduras a más de diez mil metros de altura y a punto de romper la velocidad del sonido.

Oh si…. Aunque comparado con lo que le había sucedido las últimas 24 horas esto era un cambio bastante agradable que estar en aquella "complicada" situación.

No había mucho que contar ese día, había sido el más normal e incluso aburrido en su vida dentro de las paredes del SmashBros… hasta que casi al terminar el día había recibido una pequeña invitación para reunirse con ciertas admiradoras que le suplicaban ir en su ayuda.

Como todo caballero él había acudido inmediatamente al rescate, solo para terminar preso de once mujeres que deseaban con ganas someterlo al matrimonio, y no cualquier tipo de mujeres sino todas sus amigas para dejarlo en claro… la mayoría de las combatientes del SmashBros ahora estaba tras de él como un perro persigue un trozo de carne.

Pero no quería recordar cada hecho de lo que le había ocurrido, pero sería bueno repasar cada momento desde que de nuevo se encontró en una situación poco inusual hasta el momento actual.

Como bien recordaba él había sido raptado por segunda vez por otro grupo de chicas que deseaban convertirlo en su esposo y posteriormente tener sexo salvaje asta saciar todos sus deseos… no era algo que no deseara… pero era un caballero y los caballeros siempre ceden a los deseos de una dama.

Su plan era simple, hablar con el nuevo grupo de chicas y arreglar las cosas, después ir con su otro grupo de novias y tratarlas de entrar en razón igualmente, era un plan bastante arriesgado… ¿cómo se le puede decir a 18 mujeres que no quieres casarte con ninguna de ellas sin provocar su ira y frustración sexual al mismo tiempo sobre tu persona?…. Pero bueno… como dicen, a grandes problemas hay estúpidas soluciones y no había más estúpida idea que la del héroe en este momento.

La ceremonia había comenzado y todo iba bien hasta que llegó el momento donde el anciano había preguntado si él deseaba contraer matrimonio con esas siete diosas en la tierra… sin embargo él no la tendría fácil en ningún momento.

Cuando estaba a punto de decir que "no" otra misteriosa explosión había ocurrido desde el techo del lugar y un masivo grupo de sombras había entrado. El mismo admitiría que estaba aliviado que esta ridiculez se había detenido una vez más pero solo se había quedado frio del miedo cuando vio quienes eran esas misteriosas personas.

Sus prometidas y los chicos del Smashbros una vez más habían llegado y no se veían para nada contentos, tanto que cada una de ellas en vez de dirigirse a sus captoras, las miradas de odio infinito eran dirigidas hacia el héroe de hyrule… incluso Fi tenía la mirada de odio puro, esa mirada que solo una amante con el corazón roto podría dar.

Si bien había tenido miedo la última vez eso no era nada con la comparación de lo que veía ahora, solo un hombre con su suerte podía pedir una muerte rápida con razones justificadas y más en este momento. La decisión más lógica seria escapar de nuevo… pero eso era difícil cuando aún se encontraba atado a un palo en medio del recinto donde parecía que pronto el seria el próxima víctima de un malentendido y posterior homicidio.

Sin sorprenderse todos los miembros habían comenzado una lucha épica donde toda clase de poderes y técnicas eran lanzadas sin mirar a quien o quienes golpeara, las explosiones, golpes bajos, quemaduras de tercer grado e incluso mordidas eran solo el comienzo.

De forma milagrosa ninguno de los ataques lo había golpeado y parecía que todos estaban más concentrados en destruirse unos a los otros que en su afortunado trasero de héroe… o eso creía, como siempre el destino tenía maneras muy curiosas de expresar su amor por él.

De alguna manera había podido deshacerse de sus amarres y opto por hacer una retirada estratégica como lo hacen todos los héroes… no es que fuera un cobarde claro. Pero de pronto sus ojos se posaron en algo que nadie parecía haber visto.

En medio del infierno se encontraba una pequeña bomba del mundo de Mario, esas peligrosas y molestas cosas que eran mortales para cualquier criatura, avanzando peligrosamente hacia sus amigos con la clara intención de eliminarlos en una dolorosa explosión.

En muchas ocasiones él había detestado y repudiado su estúpido impulso por hacerse el héroe, el correr hacia el peligro sin medir primero las consecuencias solo para darse cuenta que había hecho algo estúpido y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Link había avanzado rápidamente a detener a la pequeña bomba, sus pasos veloces eran de admiración y su mirada se centró solamente en su objetivo dejando de lado a cualquier otra distracción posible, no había manera que el dejara que esa cosa atrapara en medio de un fuego mortal a sus amigos.

Las manos del héroe por fin habían alcanzado al artefacto explosivo y prácticamente la había acurrucado en su pecho para que la explosión fuera reducida al máximo. Link se quedó quieto unos instantes al contemplar lo que había hecho en ese momento.

Él se había lanzado estúpidamente sin protección alguna más que su traje de bodas hacia una bomba que podía matarlo al instante, solo para proteger a un grupo de gente que quería ver su cabeza colgando en una lanza y posiblemente ellos mismo lo harían si sobraba algo de el después de la explosión.

_Oh si… él era un idiota._

Un ruido llamo la atención de Link solo para darse cuenta que había quedado en medio de toda la batalla. Los combatientes parecían aun ignorar los esfuerzos del Hylian por protegerlos y ellos habían preparado sus más fuertes ataques para poner un fin a esa batalla.

El terror invadió al héroe al ver que no precisamente se encontraba en un buen lugar, las miradas de sus amigos se encontraban llenas de ira y soltaron con furia ciega sus más poderosos ataques sin notar al pequeño, insignificante y patetico ser que se encontraba solo en medio de todo.

Él tenía miedo, tanto que podía haber mojado sus pantalones en ese momento o algo peor… así que hizo lo que cualquier haría en esa situación… grito como una niña y se abrazó más a la bomba en sus brazos.

El impacto había sido bestial y una explosión había sacudido de nuevo el recinto haciendo volar por los aires, solo habiendo una víctima notable que había salido a grandes velocidades por el aun oscuro cielo de la mañana de su mundo.

Link no iba a mentir, no era ese tipo de personas, eso le había dolido y mucho, sentía dolor en cada rincón de su cuerpo, estaba confundido y no podía saber que había pasado. Así que abrir los ojos y ver que estaba saliendo disparado por los aires sin rumbo no era algo que disfrutara.

Él había comenzado a gritar con todas su fuerzas, tanto como se lo permitía su cuerpo, pero después de algunos minutos de volar y gritar sin sentido habían calmado al héroe y darle una perspectiva nueva sobre por qué había llegado a este punto.

_¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpido?_

¿Acaso él no había sido una buena persona y defendido a todo inocente del mal sin esperar nada a cambio?… ¿acaso estaba siendo castigado por los errores de todos los Links que existieron, existían y existirían en el futuro?... ¿acaso no podía simplemente haberse quedado en su tierra cultivando calabazas y cuidando pollos hasta que encontrara una buena mujer y vivir con ella en paz hasta el final de sus días como un amoroso padre y esposo dedicado?

Fue en ese momento que la bomba en sus brazos había comenzado a brillar indicando la hora de su detonación. Link miro sin gracia a ese pequeño artefacto… ¿Por qué no le sorprendía que esto pasara?

Él era un completo idiota… eso era un hecho.

Fue entonces que una brillante explosión ocurrió en los cielos nocturnos del mundo smash seguido de un grito de un héroe que se dirigía su rumbo a lugares desconocidos envuelto en una bola de fuego.

Tal vez morir no era tan malo…. No como lo veía desde su punto de vista actual… pero seguro que no la tendría tan fácil, nunca había sido de esa manera… desde que había aceptado unirse al torneo… si tan solo lo hubiera pensado dos veces… aún podría estar en su amada tierra.

Los gritos del Héroe fueron cada vez menores mientras se remontaba a lo que una vez fue el inicio de todo…

* * *

_**Mucho tiempo antes en las tierra de Hyrule antes de iniciar el torneo …**_

Link miro a la esfera resplandeciente que se había manifestado enfrente de sí mismo, la luz brillante y pura emanaba de la bola de energía que parecía estar esperándolo por algún tipo de razón desconocida y link no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso ante esta repentina aparición.

El día de hoy había sido normal, tranquilo y sin muchos incidentes, la vida en la pequeña aldea era siempre un sin fin de trabajo duro y repetitivo, pero no era algo que a él le molestara, de hecho hacia que fuera prácticamente relajante.

Dedicar su vida a un labores agrícolas podía parecer duro y aburrido para muchos, pero para el Hylian era una bendición.

Muchas personas le preguntaban siempre por qué dedicaba su tiempo a un a trabajar la tierra mientras podía ser fácilmente un caballero poderoso al servicio del reino mismo de hyrule, un general o hasta el mismo guardián de la princesa Zelda.

Incluso habían llegado al punto de preguntarle el por qué no se había ido ya a vivir a una de las grandes ciudades de hyrule, como héroe había recibido muchas propuestas de varios ricos influyentes para que le sirvieran, a veces hasta ofrecer a sus hijas como un regalo para que aceptara.

De verdad podían a llegar ser molestos cuando le preguntaban si él y la princesa Zelda no se habían comprometido, incluso si ya estaban esperando algún heredero o un amor secreto. No es que le molestara la idea, la princesa era una de las mujeres más bellas que había conocido en la existencia misma.

Su hermoso cabello, esos increíbles ojos y su magnífico cuerpo eran el deseo de todo hombre y algunas mujeres del reino entero, no negaría que más de una vez había soñado con la princesa involucrándolos en alguna situación inapropiadamente satisfactoria.

A veces tenia duda de haber rechazado la oferta de la princesa al no querer convertirse precisamente en su guardaespaldas personal y eso era demasiado tentador, pero aún tenía muchas cosas que arreglar en su vida antes de pensar algo parecido a eso… y no sirvió mucho que la princesa tenía esa mirada de tristeza cuando se negó amablemente.

Sin embargo estaba divagando de la realidad actual que lo sorprendió en forma de una luz altamente intensa que lo obligo a cubrirse el rostro para no quedar ciego.

-por las diosas… que…- link dijo cuando miro la orbe que flotaba muy cerca del junto con una nota con un sello característico.

-por un momento pensé que un hada se había perdido en mi casa… otra vez- dijo riendo y tomando el pergamino que estaba al lado de la mística esfera.

_**Estimado Señor Link, nos da gusto informarle que nuevamente ha sido seleccionado para emprender una nueva aventura.**_

_**No debo presentarme pues usted sabe bien quien le ha enviado esta carta y debe saber el honor que es el poder reunirse y poder combatir junto con los más poderosos guerreros que la historia allá conocido jamás.**_

_**Sus más grandes deseos están a su alcance y esta vez no peleara por salvar un reino, un mundo o un universo… PELEARA POR LA GLORIA Y EL HONOR.**_

_**Y más importante… por unir a un sin fin de mundos en harmonía y paz que siempre ha deseado.**_

_**Si desea aceptar por favor toque la Bola Smash delante de usted, sus cosas asi como los materiales que llegue a necesitar serán transportados cuando usted llegue.**_

_**Otros combatientes de su mundo serán transportados asi mismo cuando el tiempo lo requiera.**_

_**Si no desea aceptar es su decisión… pero debe preguntarse realmente si vale la pena cuidar gallinas para el resto de su vida.**_

_**Firmado M.H**_

Link se quedó en silencio unos momentos repasando la carta y finalmente dio una sonrisa ante lo que estaba pasando. No podía dejar de sentir una fuerte emoción ante lo que le había llegado y sabía que su decisión era clara.

Por años había soñado que nuevamente se pudiera reunir con sus compañeros, aquellas personas que había luchado junto a el para salvar un sin fin de mundos ante una de las peores amenazas del multiverso.

Aquellos guerreros que habían dado todo por causas que a él le parecían justas y buenas, esas personas que podía llamar hermanos sin dudarlo, que darían su vida por él y la de el por ellos.

-¡por supuesto que iré!- dijo el rubio al final sonriendo y tomando lo que tenía al alcance, bien decía la carta que sus cosas estarían ahí y no perdió tiempo.

-Espero que mis animales y cultivos no les falte nada… bueno la gente del pueblo ya se está haciendo cargo de ellos- Link dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y sostenía la bola Smash en las manos.

-Además… ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar si me uno a este torneo?- fue entonces que el orbe comenzó a brillar para llevarlo a una gran aventura.

* * *

_**(Los siguientes capitulos tomaran evento en un tiempo antes de los hechos donde las hermosas mujeres del Smash quieren casarse con nuestro heroe, para ser exactos al inicio del torneo de Super Smash)**_

_**Me di cuenta que no puse en claro el tiempo que que estoy manejando la historia:**_

_**Como punto 1: los Primeros 5 Capitulos se puede decir que se cuenta la historia actual, un tiempo donde nuestro heroe ya es perseguido por las numerosas mujeres de grupo Smash (asta el punto donde link es lanzada por los aires por el destino,) **_

_**Como punto 2: El final del Capitulo 5 e inicio del Capitulo 6 Muestra una retrospectiva de Link desde antes de iniciar siquiera el torneo de Smash actual, donde se mostrara su interaccion con cada una de las mujeres y chicas del Smash donde lo odiaran o amaran.**_

_**Podria decirse que el principio fue solo un gran "prologo" de la historia original**_

Bueno sin duda si que me tarde, no hay excusas pero de nuevo un nuevo capítulo aquí por parte de un reanimado autor y superado de un bloqueo brutal.

Como dato extra y que nadie le interesara… hoy día por fin pude conseguir la Wii U y con ello el juego de SuperSmash así que tengo nuevas ideas y perversión que aportar.

Estoy tan emocionado y probablemente fue una causa que me atrasara dos semanas para pensar en una redición de la historia de ahora en adelante.

Como siempre agradeceré los comentarios que lleguen a dejarme

Aquí la lista del HAREM

SAMUS - METROID

DAISY – SUPER MARIO BROS

PEACH – SUPER MARIO BROS

ROSALINA – SUPER MARIO BROS

ZELDA – LEGEND OF ZELDA

FI– LEGEND OF ZELDA

MIDNA– LEGEND OF ZELDA

PALUTENA –KID ICARUS

KRYSTAL – STAR FOX

BLAZE– SONIC

WII FIT TRAINER- WII FIT

CIA – LEGEND OF ZELDA

LANA – LEGEND OF ZELDA

RUTO – LEGEND OF ZELDA

AGITHA –LEGEND OF ZELDA

ROBIN (MUJER) –FIRE EMBLEM

LUCINA –FIRE EMBLEM

LYN –FIRE EMBLEM

(EL ORDEN NO ALTERA EL PRODUCTO)

Gracias por su atención y hasta la próxima.

Hasta la próxima amigos

Gorath089 fuera…

_**EDITADO: 12/02/2016**_


	6. Una calida Bienvenida

Bueno… Una vez más hola a todos, agradezco que lean esta historia, así como a todos los buenos lectores que dejaron un comentario en el primer capítulo y demás posteriormente, no tienen idea de cómo me alegraron sus opiniones y notaran que utilice algunos de sus ideas para este capítulo…

(se les recomienda leer los capitulos pasados)

* * *

Link no se había sentido tan extraño en años, a pesar de que muchas veces había estado en situaciones de peligro donde había tenido que usas aquel extraño poder, su cuerpo nunca se podría acostumbrar a la extraña energía que le proporcionaba la bola Smash y más aún cuando no la había probado para teletransportarse hacia su destino.

No era extraño para el transportarse en formas extrañas hacia distintos lugares por medio de la magia, sin embargo esta sensación era nueva y poderosa, cálida y así mismo como si fuera regenerando sus fuerzas y llenándolo de energía nunca antes sentida… una experiencia totalmente inimaginable.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que sus sentidos retomaron una vez más el control de su cuerpo y sentía como su propio ser comenzaba a tomar conciencia de su entorno, era obvio que por el ambiente y la textura del suelo que sentía ya no se encontraba en su preciada tierra nunca más.

Poco a poco el héroe abrió los ojos para encontrarse una oscuridad impactante, todo su entorno estaba completamente rodeado por las tinieblas, no había sonidos, ni olores, ni una sola corriente de aire, parecía como si fuera llevado a un sitio donde nadie o nada existía.

Link trato de caminar sobre la plataforma que parecía flotar en medio de la nada solo para encontrarse en la soledad eterna, al poco tiempo no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso sobre este sitio, sin importar cuanto pensara o tratara de apartar su mente parecía que en ese lugar no transcurría el tiempo, segundos, minutos y carecían de significado ante sus ojos.

Sin embargo antes que pudiera seguir con sus pensamientos una risa poderosa se había manifestado de la nada en el lugar, una figura extraña se aproximaba con una velocidad impresionante donde estaba parado.

Los muchos años de luchar contra monstruos y bestias en condiciones de clara desventaja lo habían preparado en situaciones como estas, así que con gran rapidez había esquivado a la misteriosa figura que se había estrellado con fuerza descomunal causando grandes quiebres en la plataforma flotante.

Link tuvo que tapar sus ojos ante los escombros causados por el impacto, una nube espesa de polvo le impedía la visión de su contrincante y haciendo que su visión fuera casi nula. Otro estruendo causo que el héroe girara esquivando un nuevo ataque del ser desconocido.

En cualquier ocasión similar él hubiera contraatacado al primer indicio de hostilidad, pero su cuerpo se tensó al recordar que había olvidado todas sus cosas en su hogar con la promesa que ellas serian transportadas después, no había bombas, bumerang, su arco y mucho menos su fiel escudo y espada .

El héroe se maldijo al recordar ese hecho y la regla número uno de cada guerrero _"nunca bajar la guardia y estar preparado para todo"._

Pronto el polvo y suciedad fue despejándose mostrando al contrincante del Hylian, los ojos de link se centraron con leve temor ante la figura omnipotente que conocía con gran claridad. Justo enfrente de él, la poderosa presencia del ser conocido como Master Hand flotaba con tranquilidad.

Antes que link pudiera pedir una explicación el gigantesco guante había comenzado de nuevo su ataque y se cerró en forma de un puño para embestir al rubio con todas sus fuerzas. Sin posibilidad alguna link volvió a evitar al ser que arremetía contra de él, sin embargo no importara cuantas veces lo esquivara, Master Hand parecía que nunca se detendría.

-¡maldición no poder continuar!… si sigo así me matara- link se dijo a si mismo mientras giraba una vez más para evitar los ataques demoledores de su enemigo.

Pronto el cansancio y el tiempo habían hecho estragos en el héroe, ya mostraba claros signos de fatiga y caer desmayado ante su contrincante que no tenía piedad alguna, el rubio por su parte no podía mas que rezar a sus diosas por algo que lo salvara.

Los ojos de link miraban fijamente a la mano gigante, pero pronto su atención se poso en un objeto brillante que se encontraba lejos de la plataforma.

-eso es…- link susurro así mismo mientras giraba en el piso para esquivar a los peligrosos dedos de la mano gigante. A lo lejos en un brillo de esperanza, una espada y un escudo yacían en el suelo esperando por el héroe para poner las cosas en balance contra su oponente.

Sin perder el tiempo link se abalanzo sobre el campo a una velocidad sin igual, esquivando las barras de energía moradas que Master Hand estaba estrellando en la plataforma con la intención de empalar vivo a Link.

Link había podido girar a tiempo para evitar cada uno de los movimientos para intentar agarrar las armas olvidadas en el suelo, pero al llegar a ellas no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado ante su hallazgo al ver que no eran las armas que hubiera esperado, sino que eran simples armas de acero y un escudo viejo y desgastado.

Sabiendo que las probabilidades estaban en su contra Link se aferró a sus armas temporales y avanzo a toda velocidad hacia el dios que lo retaba sin motivo alguno.

El héroe comenzó su ataque con rápidos cortes hacia el guante flotante, mostrando daños mínimos en su oponente que parecía no afectarle en gran medida los cortes que en una persona normal habrían sido fatales.

El guante al ver que su oponente por fin tomaba la iniciativa había aumentado su ritmo de ataque y estaba claro que no sería un oponente sencillo. Con un rápido movimiento se alejó de la plataforma apuntando al rubio con clara intención de acabar por una vez por todas con el combate.

El héroe vio como el brillo comenzaba a juntarse en la punta de los dedos de Master Hand y levanto su escudo con la intención de detener lo que venía hacia él. Un gran estruendo se escuchó y varios proyectiles salieron disparados del guante flotante para impactar brutalmente en el escudo viejo de Link.

Link apretó sus dientes al sentir las sacudidas de las explosiones cercanas a él y no pudo evitar gritar al sentir como el fuego de los proyectiles sobrepasaba la protección del escudo quemando sus piernas y parte de sus brazos.

-¡demonios!… ¡esto es malo!- link dijo al ver que su escudo comenzaba a debilitarse demasiado rápido.

Con un giro rápido Link esquivo las últimas rondas de proyectiles y había ganado el espacio suficiente para contraatacar pero su rostro tomo un tono más pálido al ver que el poderoso ente ya tenía preparado su próximo ataque.

Los dedos veloces de la Mano se aproximaban a él con gran velocidad en una rápida y brutal embestida desde un costado que había quedado en un punto ciego del héroe. Link solo había podido levantar nuevamente el escudo tratando de bloquearlo pero la fuerza había sido tan grande que lo inevitable había sucedido, su escudo había sido roto en varios pedazos al mismo tiempo que el héroe fue lanzado varios metros de distancia.

Link grito de dolor al caer al suelo, podía sentir cada uno de sus músculos ardiendo por el golpe mortal y se levantó con lentitud para ver que el ente flotaba tranquilamente al ver el estado del héroe que ahora no consideraba una amenaza en este punto.

La quijada del héroe se cerró con fuerza al sentirse tan impotente, con pasos lentos intento avanzar para atacar nuevamente al ver que no tendría caso defenderse más al ver su escudo roto. Pronto un dolor recurrió su pierna derecha y cayo nuevamente al suelo con dureza.

Podía sentir el dolor y más aún algo fresco que recorría su pierna descendiendo lentamente, los ojos azules vean ahora que no solo había roto su escudo, si no que los trozos se habían esparcido a todos lugares y uno de ellos había impactado en su pierna dejando un feo trozo de metal que atravesaba su carne, dejando escapar pequeñas y constantes gotas de sangre.

A pesar del dolor y la clara desventaja ante la situación Link no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, hacía mucho tiempo que no se enfrentaba a una situación similar, la última vez que había tenido esa sensación de impotencia fue en la batalla a muerte contra el todo poderoso rey del mal Ganondorf , pero a diferencia de esa ocasión parecía que no podría ganar y eso era lo excitante.

Él era un héroe… pero ante todo era un guerrero y lo seria hasta el día de su muerte, luchar contra las posibilidades y encarar su final frente a frente… justo lo que parecía que sucedería en esos momentos.

-¡¿acaso ya te cansaste?! , ¡Y yo que pensé que el ser más poderoso podría darme un poco de diversión!- Link pregunto con claro tono de burla mientras se levantaba de nuevo para mirar hacia el ente que rugía ahora con furia.

Link sabía bien que solo tenía una oportunidad ahora, solo podía poner todas sus fuerzas y valor en ese último ataque, ya no podía moverse y era claro que solo se estaba ganando una muerte rápida al enfurecer e insular a Master Hand… y el contaba con ello.

Con furia el guante flotante se preparaba para otra embestida y se abalanzo hacia Link a una velocidad increíble, pero para su sorpresa el héroe no mostraba miedo ni dudas, si no que mostraba decisión y el valor que solo un guerrero podía dar en sus últimos momentos.

El héroe espero el momento adecuado y dio un gran salto sin importar el dolor, para intentar deslizar su espada con gracia al encontrarse con la mano gigante y darle un corte preciso pero mortal, no esquivaría esta vez al dios… lo enfrentaría con toda su fuerza.

Sin embargo al hacer contacto con el guante este no se veía afectado y peor aún, un sonido estridente se escuchó mientras el omnipresente ser seguía su camino hacia el cuerpo débil del héroe. La espada de Link al igual que su escudo se había roto por el impacto dejando una nube de trozos metálicos en su lugar.

En un rápido movimiento la mano abrió sus dedos y se cerró firmemente atrapando al Hylian en su interior y presionándolo con fuerza. Link podía sentir como cada uno de sus huesos comenzaba a ceder ante la presión y comenzó a resistirse pero fue en vano, después de unos segundos Master Hand había detenido su ataque y dejo caer fríamente al héroe en el suelo en un suave movimiento

Los ojos de Link apenas podían mantenerse fijos en su objetivo por el dolor de su cuerpo quebrado y roto, la sangre fluía de varias heridas en su cuerpo y apenas si podía mantenerse sentado en esa posición al sentir sus piernas y costillas rotas.

Pero su espíritu era fuerte y aunque fuera por puro instinto su mano aún seguía sosteniendo los restos de esa espada rota y la levanto con las pocas fuerzas que quedaban para mostrar un claro desafío al ser poderoso que flotaba delante de él.

-¡sorprendente!…- Master Hand hablo mientras admiraba al guerrero delante suyo –¡ a pesar sabes que no puedes ganar y que he roto tu cuerpo, aun presentas batalla hasta el último momento!-

-Tienes el espíritu de un verdadero guerrero Link y has pasado la prueba… ¡Bienvenido de nuevo!-

Aunque el cuerpo de Link parecía no reaccionar, no bajo su guardia ante las palabras de Master Hand que solo se acercó sabiendo que en esa posición ya no le servía de nada combatir y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hizo un chasquido con los dedos dejando al héroe inconsciente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

_Tranquilidad…. Demasiada tranquilidad…_

Eso era lo que sentía Link al despertar en una habitación extraña nuevamente, sin embargo esta habitación ya no era más ese lúgubre sitio en medio de la nada y mucho menos en una sala con un ambiente desconocido y hostil.

Ahora se encontraba en un sitio que no reconocía en absoluto, su cuerpo le dolía pero no demasiado, podía ver que la mayoría de él estaba cubierto por telas y productos que claramente usaría un curandero de su aldea, pero estos parecían ser demasiado raros y avanzados, igualmente se encontraba rodeado por maquinas que emitían sonidos extraños que no comprendía.

-¿Dónde estaré?...- Link dijo trato de levantarse pero rápidamente un fuerte dolor en su pecho lo había hecho caer de nuevo en su cama.

Sorprendido por el dolor el Hylian miro con más detalle su cuerpo y vio que el daño que había recibido podría haber sido más notable de lo que se veía a simple vista. Con cuidado levanto su mano toco su tórax y no pudo evitar que otro grito de dolor saliera al sentir que probablemente sus costillas y algunos órganos internos estaban severamente dañados.

-ya veo…- El héroe comprendió que por el extraño equipo y la forma que se encontraba esto podría ser bien una especie de sala médica.

Aun sumido en sus pensamientos Link no pudo notar a la pequeña figura que había entrado por una puerta no muy lejos de él. El extraño ser se aproximó poniendo su mirada en una pequeña tabla con papeles, mientras murmuraba pequeños e incomprensibles palabras sobre el estado del paciente.

-¡veo que estas despierto Link!, te aconsejo que no te apresures, aun estas en un estado lamentable- Los ojos azules del héroe de pronto se posaron en la figura que estaba a lado suyo.

Ahí mismo un pequeño ser con forma de hongo y una gigante cabeza roja con lunares blancos que vestía con una pequeña bata blanca lo veía con seriedad mientras examinaba con la mirada su cuerpo. Link no pudo evitar sonreír al reconocer a la criatura, ese pequeño ser conocido como Toad, un residente de las tierras donde residía uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Yo solo…- el héroe hizo otro intento por hablar pero fue callado pronto por el hongo que había puesto un frasco directamente en su rostro.

-No hables, tengo órdenes directas de curarte lo más pronto posible y esto debería ayudar- Link tomo con sus manos el frasco con un líquido azul misterioso que le ofrecía el médico.

Sin dudarlo mucho ingirió el líquido hasta la última gota, con un suave gesto sintió como el brebaje se deslizaba completamente por su garganta hasta su estómago. No pudo evitar mirar curioso al hongo al pensar que la bebida no era algo especial, de hecho ni siquiera tenía sabor alguno.

Sin embargo pronto una sensación misteriosa comenzó a expandirse por el cuerpo del héroe, una sensación cálida y mágica. Pronto podía sentir como en su cuerpo sus heridas estaban disminuyendo y que sus fuerzas fueran recuperadas de nuevo.

Después de algunos segundos Link podía sentirse de nuevo listo para la acción, su cuerpo una vez más estaba curado, parecía como si su enfrentamiento con Master Hand no hubiera sucedido nunca, inclusive parecía estar mucho mejor que antes de llegar.

-Esa poción debería bastar por ahora Link, he de decir que tu mundo tiene muchas interesantes cosas, aunque muy difíciles de recrear… tal vez después puedas mostrarme alguna de ellas- El medico Toad hablo mientras caminaba sosteniendo en su manos unas telas y entregándoselas al héroe.

El rubio miro las cosas que le había entregado el pequeño individuo y una suave sonrisa se mostró al ver que sus preciadas ropas de héroe una vez más estaban con él. Link miro agradecido al médico el cual solo se volteo dirigiéndose a la puerta de nuevo.

-Master Hand te espera pronto, vístete y después dirígete al final del pasillo donde te transportaras con el- con eso el hongo había salido de la habitación dejando a link solo de nuevo.

Link se quedó pensativo unos momentos, sin duda las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes. Sin perder más tiempo pronto decidió ponerse sus ropas, aunque aún no tenía el escudo o su espada podía sentirse mucho mejor usando su atuendo de combate que las ropas de campesino, era como si hubiera encontrado de nuevo una parte de sí mismo que hubiera perdido hace mucho tiempo .

Una vez listo el héroe comenzó a caminar en dirección al lugar donde el medico Toad le había indicado, no tardo mucho tiempo en saber que el sitio en efecto era una especie de hospital, ya que en el habían diferentes criaturas que vestían las mismas ropas que el hongo que lo había curado.

A pesar de no conocer el nombre de todas esas especies pudo distinguir algunos de ellos, como los humanos, Koopas, algunos animales con forma humanoide y lo más sorprendente podía distinguir incluso gente de su propio mundo junto con ellos. Aunque no había muchos pacientes podría decirse se estaban preparando para la llegada de bastantes personas por atención médica.

Pronto su camino termino y vio su destino, al final del pasillo se encontraba una puerta con el signo de la bola Smash en el, Link respiro profundamente esperando que nuevamente no fuera transportado hacia otra batalla sin sentido, así que con confianza cruzo la puerta.

Una luz intensa cubrió el ambiente nuevamente y el héroe no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos de nuevo para ver que en esta ocasión no se encontraba en medio de una plataforma flotante en medio de la nada, sino que en esta ocasión se encontraba en un recinto que no parecía nada a lo que él esperaba.

Ahora la habitación gigantesca era un escenario perfecto del cielo nocturno en su esplendor, ni la más bella noche en Hyrule podía compararse con las maravillas que se mostraban en el lugar inmenso e infinito, así mismo no había podido evitar mirar hacia el cielo dejándose llevar por la perfección de las estrellas, soles y galaxias.

Tan concentrado y fascinado estaba que no se había dado cuenta de que sus pasos lo habían llevado a toparse con una enorme figura peluda que se había entrometido en su camino. Link miro a la cosa con que había tropezado, solo para encontrarse con una enorme bestia que lo veía no precisamente contento.

Por unos momentos el Hylian retrocedió preparado para un ataque solo para ser atrapado por las manos gigantescas de la bestia. En efecto la bestia no estaba contenta y él hubiera esperado una brutal golpiza por parte del animal, sin embargo había sucedido todo lo contrario, el gran gorila lo había atrapado en un enorme abrazo amistoso con una fuerza enorme.

Link reconoció al instante al ser, no era otro más que el mismo Donkey Kong que ahora lo apresaba en un abrazo fraternal y por su enorme sonrisa que mostraba, no dejaba a dudas que era por una alegría extrema por encontrar un viejo amigo, a pesar de no ser algo malo el enorme simio tenía una fuerza suprema y estaba empezando a asfixiar al héroe, sin duda hubiera sido mejor un golpe, por lo menos tendría ventaja para moverse.

-DK por favor Link acaba de recuperarse, no queremos que lo envíes tan pronto al hospital de nuevo- otra voz se escuchó y los ojos azules de héroe se posaron en la siguiente persona cuyo acento extranjero traía gratos recuerdos.

No muy lejos suyo estaba hombre que su sola presencia no imponía una amenaza, a pesar de ser un hombre pequeño, de apariencia simpática y amigable, era un gran y temerario aventurero, de poder y talla inimaginable.

Vestido de un overol azul y una gorra rojo con una gran "M" en ella, junto un característico bigote espeso y ojos azules no era otro más que el mismo Mario en persona, ese hombre que sin duda era un formidable guerrero y amigo.

Una vez el gran simio había soltado al héroe este se volteo para ver a su amigo de frente, los dos héroes se miraron fijamente por varios segundos sin decir nada, cada uno de ellos con un rostro de decisión y fortaleza mostrando mutuamente sus respetos.

Finalmente el fontanero estiro su mano hacia el héroe verde y dio una sonrisa la cual Link correspondió y estrecho la mano del castaño con fuerza continuando con un pequeño abrazo de compañeros para mostrar la alegría de los tiempos perdidos.

-¡Es bueno tenerte aquí Link!- Mario dijo ayudando al héroe a orientarse dentro del nuevo lugar –ha sido un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos- Link asintió en silencio mientras notaba que varias siluetas más comenzaban a rodearlos.

No tardo mucho al ver que varias personas y criaturas que conocía bien se habían reunido finalmente. Luigi, Ness, Kirby, Yoshi, Pikachu, Jigglypuff y Fox se habían aproximado a ellos. Link sonrió al ver a sus viejos amigos juntos nuevamente, pero no pudo evitar notar la falta de dos personal principalmente.

-¡Link te extrañe amigo!- Luigi el tímido fontanero verde dijo sonriente mientras saludaba a su amigo.

-¡Si!, además diste un verdadero espectáculo, nunca pensé que tuvieras el valor de enfrentarte así a master Hand- La voz del zorro espacial se escuchó mientras ponía una de sus garras en el hombro del héroe en gesto de felicitación.

-¡señor Link usted es increíble!, ¡hace mucho que no veía algo así! –Ness salto de alegría entusiasmado por el espectáculo del rubio. Casi al mismo tiempo varios gruñidos y sonidos de alegría salieron de los demás peleadores que no podían hablar pero aun así animaban al héroe.

-¡Y pensé que yo la había tenido difícil al enfrentar al Master Hand!– Mario dijo afirmando las declaraciones de los demás. Link no pudo más que sonreír apenado por los elogios de los combatientes.

-vamos chicos no fue nada…- Link hablo claramente apenado, si bien si era cierto él no pensaba que fuera extraordinario, tal vez le estaban dando demasiado crédito por eso.

-Es cierto no fue nada… ¡porque sabemos que él, así como el todos ustedes pueden dar más y me asegurare de ello!- en un poderoso estruendo la misma voz poderosa se escuchó de nuevo ganando toda la atención de los combatientes.

La sala donde se encontraban se había empezado a iluminar en un punto fijo donde los cielos comenzaban a manifestarse en formas turbulentas y caóticas, la figura del horizonte comenzó debilitarse mostrando los quiebres en la realidad y el tiempo, dejando escapar de esas mismas grietas una luz intensa así mismo combinada con la oscuridad más poderosa que hayan podido sentir antes en una extraña y poderosa mezcla.

Pronto las grietas habían llegado a su punto máximo y se habían roto en miles de pedazos, la fantástica visión del universo que habían tenido anteriormente se había roto como el cristal, dando paso a la presencia de uno de los seres más poderosos del multiverso Master Hand que se hallaba apacible admirando a sus invitados.

Ahora una vez más todos los combatientes presente se encontraban en medio de la misma oscuridad que había envuelto al héroe en la ocasión anterior, solo dejando a ellos en medio de la plataforma flotante que residía en el vacío cósmico.

-Master Hand- Mario dijo en un susurro mientras mostraba sus respetos quitándose la gorra hacia el ente que se dirigía a los combatientes con gran poder.

\- Es un honor verlo de nuevo- el fontanero verde dijo rápidamente mientras imitaba al igual que los demás las acciones del legendario Mario.

-¡mis queridos combatientes!, el honor es mío al verlos reunidos de nuevo y más de que aceptaran de buena gana mi invitación sin la penosa necesidad de que un mal aceche nuestra seguridad- MASTER Hand dijo mientras se acercaba cada vez más a los guerreros.

-gracias señor… pero si no es mucha la molestia… creo que hablo por todos para saber el motivo por el cual nos trajo- Mario hablo con cuidado de no ser irrespetuoso con el dios.

-creo que ya he explicado mis intenciones en las cartas que previamente les he entregado, sin embargo aún nos falta mucho que explicar, estos acontecimientos que están a punto de suceder no solamente son para reunirlos de nuevo, si no tienen un propósito más grande de lo que pudieran imaginar- la mano se quedó en silencio unos instantes antes de proseguir con su discurso.

-creo que las presentaciones son innecesarias en este punto, sin embargo eh de saber que ya notaron la falta de dos personas muy importantes antes de seguir con nuestro plan- la mano dijo mientras veía los gestos de los combatientes que inmediatamente sabían a quien se referían.

-se refiere a la señorita Samus y al señor Falcon… ¿verdad?- Link hablo sin dudar haciendo que todos los demás igualmente se preguntaran sobre sus hermanos faltantes.

-en efecto Link, ellos dos son piezas muy importantes en este gran evento y me temo que no podemos comenzar sin ellos presentes… pero se han presentado… ciertas dificultades que me han obligado a creer que debemos intervenir para saber una respuesta a esta cuestión- el ser dijo mientras se alejaba de la plataforma hacia lo desconocido de la nada.

-Igual que ustedes, ellos ya han recibido la invitación… pero por ciertos eventos ajenos a mi saber han sucedido en sus respectivos hogares y ellos no han siquiera abierto las invitaciones- la voz de MH parecía algo preocupada ante estos hechos.

-entonces que debemos hacer…- Mario hablo en duda mientras la mano pensativa parecía comenzar a ir al punto de esto.

-me gustaría que ustedes personalmente fueran para obtener una respuesta de sus compañeros… como dios de este lugar tengo ciertas reglas sobre intervenir directamente en los asuntos de otros universos y realidades… pero ustedes si pueden- sin esperarlo el dios había chasqueado sus dedos creando dos portales que se habían abierto mostrando dos panoramas completamente distintos.

Uno de los portales mostraba una ciudad futurista en los aires con cientos de naves que pasaban a altas velocidades en una pista de carreras que desafiaba las más básicas leyes de la física, mostrando así mismo mientras se disputaban lo que parecía ser una batalla a muerte a las mayores velocidades posibles.

El otro portal dejaba ver una especie de selva en un planeta alienígena, los sonidos de bestias y criaturas se mesclaban con la tranquilidad mortal del extraño panorama salido de la ciencia ficción más extraña.

-quiero que vayan dos grupos para traer nuestro dos participantes restantes, estos portales de aquí se han creado para dar acceso a la ubicación más cercana a sus amigos sin que nadie note su llegada- Master Hand había hecho otro movimiento para crear unos cofres enfrente de ellos.

-Mario quiero que vayas a ver qué sucede con Samus, tus habilidades en exploracion serán útiles para encontrarla en ese lugar- La mano hablo mientras que la determinación salía de los ojos sin miedo del fontanero.

-Fox tú tienes más experiencia en un ambiente similar a este, procura que Falcon acepte nuestra invitación- El zorro espacial simplemente asintió de la forma que haría un militar ante su superior esperando más instrucciones.

-Cada uno de ustedes puede llevar a dos acompañantes, elijan sabiamente… estos cofres de aquí tienen algunas cosas que serán de utilidad para su viaje, los demás pueden esperar aquí, al cruzar los demás por los portales ustedes serán transportados a otro lugar donde tendré tareas especiales para ustedes- El ser comenzó a alejarse del sitio, sin embargo su voz parecía ser la misma como cuando estaban enfrente de ellos.

\- buena suerte- sin más que decir el dios omnipotente en un brillo de luz había desaparecido del sitio dejando a los combatientes solos de nuevo. Las miradas de cada uno de ellos se encontraron sin saber que más decir sino mirar a los dos portales que los llevarían a su destino.

-Bueno ya escucharon chicos, será mejor que nos apresuremos- Mario dijo mientras se dirigía a sus compañeros y en espacial a Fox que parecía estar pensativo.

-Mario, esto claramente podría ser peligroso y Master Hand no tiene idea en las condiciones que nos está mandando a esos lugares… sin embargo nunca he renunciado a una misión sin importar los peligrosa que fuera- el zorro espacial sonrió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Cierto mi querido amigo… ¿algún voluntario?- el fontanero hablo solo para ver a la primera figura decidida.

-yo iré contigo Mario, si lo que dice Master Hand de ese sitio es cierto, mi experiencia podría ayudar bastante en ese lugar - El héroe de Hyrule dijo firme provocando que su amigo sonriera al ver la determinación del rubio.

"_Pikachu"_

Antes de que pudiera contestar una curiosa voz de una criatura se escuchó y una pequeña figura corrió enfrente del bigotón que no parecía sorprenderse por que el fuera otro voluntario.

Pikachu el pokemon eléctrico a pesar de que no podía expresarse con más palabras que su nombre en fragmentos veía a sus dos amigos con un gesto que solo ellos comprendían. El ratón eléctrico había tomado un gusto especial hacia la cazadora de recompensas y todos sabían eso, así que no le sorprendía que el haría lo que sea para ver a la mujer de nuevo

-parece que estamos completos Link, ¿Qué hay de ti Fox?- Mario hablo mientras parecía que el zorro estaba indeciso sobre su elección.

-Kirby ya se ha ofrecido para la búsqueda…- la mirada del militar entrenado veía a los restantes miembros, era obvio que no muchos tenían experiencia en ese tipo de lugares y personalmente le hubiera gustado tener a Mario en su equipo al saber que el había viajado por el universo en alguna de sus aventuras.

-Luigi ¿te gustaría venir conmigo y Kirby?- el zorro dijo viendo al fontanero verde que claramente parecía sorprendido ante su elección.

-¿yo?... digo no es que no quiera… ¿pero estas seguro de esto?- Luigi dijo en un tono inseguro, sorprendido claramente que el fuera seleccionado.

-claro Luigi, he visto tus habilidades y sé que si tenemos problemas puedo contar contigo para cualquier cosa- Poco a poco el rostro del fontanero verde había pasado de inseguridad a una de alegría al saber lo que pensaban de él.

-claro Fox, no te fallare- Luigi dijo rápidamente al alago que había recibido de su amigo.

-Bueno parece que estoy completo también Mario- El zorro comenzó a dirigirse a los cofres que había dejado Master Hand y abriéndolos dejando ver una gran variedad de objetos que podrían ser de ayuda en su misión.

-No podemos llevar muchas cosas así que escojamos con sabiduría amigos-

Cada uno de los miembros comenzaba a buscar las cosas adecuadas para su búsqueda, aunque limitadas cada uno tomo lo que parecía ser de utilidad para ellos dejando de lado muchas cosas más que no parecían ser en absoluto.

Link sin embargo parecía sorprendido al ver que entre esos objetos se encontraban sus bombas, su arco y sus flechas, su bumerang y su fiel escudo con el emblema de Hyrule en el, también se había equipado con algunos pequeños artículos como unos frascos con hadas , pero parecía que lo mas importante faltaba… su espada parecía no estar en esos cofres.

Sin esperarlo un brillo apareció aun lado del Héroe que tuvo que taparse sus ojos para no quedar cegado con el resplandor del objeto que se había materializado cerca.

-por las diosas…- Link susurro al ver que lo que se había materializado no era otra cosa más que el arma más poderosa de sus arsenal, el objeto que le había ayudado a traer luz y justicia a los inocentes de su mundo y derrotado a un sin mil de criaturas malignas.

Delante de él se encontraba la toda poderosa MasterSword en toda su gloria, con el inconfundible grabado de la Trifuerza en la hoja de metal que resplandecía haciendo un ver la maravillosa y poderosa arma que representaba el poder de sus diosas.

Igual que fuera la primera vez que veía el mítico objeto, el había quedado fascinado por si presencia, su escultural forma, su poderosa esencia, su atracción por el arma que el destino había preparado para el desde hace miles de años.

Sus manos temblaban con el solo pensamiento de empuñar de nuevo la poderosa espada.

Sin embargo antes de tomar siquiera su espada legendaria un pergamino había aparecido mágicamente frente suyo en un aura brillante característico de Master Hand

"_Link, eh aquí la MasterSword, no ha sido fácil pedirla prestada de tu mundo de nuevo, no tengo que recordarla que debes cuidarla mucho"_

"_Por cierto disfruta las pequeñas __**mejoras**__ que le hice"_

_M.H._

Link no pudo evitar mirar la nota con confusión ante las palabras del dios, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por su amigo bigotón.

-Link vámonos, ya estamos listos- Mario hablo a la entrada del portal junto con el ratón eléctrico que miraba ansioso el lugar para buscar a su amiga que no se había presentado.

Link simplemente enfundo su espada y camino hacia ellos sin notar el delicado y hermoso brillo que estaba emitiendo la hoja de la espada al sentir el contacto de su antiguo amo, como si la espada misma sintiera alegría por ello.

Sin decir mas palabras los héroes se miraron fijamente antes de caminar juntos hacia lo desconocido que le pudiera traer ese viaje, pero ninguno de ellos dudaba que su misión se completara, ellos traerían a Samus Aran de regreso sin importar lo que sucediese.

* * *

Bueno, primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas a todos aquellos que empezaron a leer la historia.

Por ciertos motivos personales y de causa mayor deje la mayoría de las historias en un paro indefinido, sin embargo ahora es tiempo de que procedan de acuerdo a lo planeado.

Solo puedo prometer que la historia seguirá de esta fecha en adelante

_**(Los siguientes capitulos tomaran evento en un tiempo antes de los hechos donde las hermosas mujeres del Smash quieren casarse con nuestro heroe, para ser exactos al inicio del torneo de Super Smash)**_

_**Me di cuenta que no puse en claro el tiempo que que estoy manejando la historia:**_

_**Como punto 1: los Primeros 5 Capitulos se puede decir que se cuenta la historia actual, un tiempo donde nuestro heroe ya es perseguido por las numerosas mujeres de grupo Smash (asta el punto donde link es lanzada por los aires por el destino,) **_

_**Como punto 2: El final del Capitulo 5 e inicio del Capitulo 6 Muestra una retrospectiva de Link desde antes de iniciar siquiera el torneo de Smash actual, donde se mostrara su interaccion con cada una de las mujeres y chicas del Smash donde lo odiaran o amaran.**_

_**Podria decirse que el principio fue solo un gran "prologo" de la historia original**_

Y bueno, ahora que oficialmente terminaron las actualizaciones para Super Smash, puedo darle mas sentido y utilizar a nuevos personajes y tramas para la historia

(Bayonetta, Corrin (F) entre otros que serán sorpresa)

Gracias por su comprensión.

Notas Adicionales:

Como notaran Link es mi personaje favorito y aunque no tengo una pareja preferida (cof.. Link cof.. y samus.. cof… ¡¿OH QUIEN DIJO ESO?!) para este fic, ustedes pueden aportar algunas ideas sobre quien les gustaría ver o empezar a traumatizar a Link.

Se agradecerá cualquier comentario por mínimo que sea, realmente ayudan a que los autores se siente mejor consigo mismo después de avergonzarse públicamente al de escribir algo como esto... nah igualmente lo escribiría sin vergüenza alguna... pero ay enserio si agradezco los comentarios

Aquí la lista del HAREM (si tienen alguna sugerencia aun es tiempo.

SAMUS - METROID

DAISY – SUPER MARIO BROS

PEACH – SUPER MARIO BROS

ROSALINA – SUPER MARIO BROS

ZELDA – LEGEND OF ZELDA

FI– LEGEND OF ZELDA

MIDNA– LEGEND OF ZELDA

PALUTENA –KID ICARUS

KRYSTAL – STAR FOX

BLAZE– SONIC

WII FIT TRAINER- WII FIT

(EL ORDEN NO ALTERA EL PRODUCTO)

Gracias por su atención y hasta la próxima.

Gorath089 fuera…

(͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °) …

**Terminado: 15/02/2016**


End file.
